The New Alliances
by E.Adm. Keruru
Summary: Cortex is back with a few of his past minions, ready to destroy the bandicoots using their new dark elemental powers. Now Crash must form a team, that may include a few past enemies, that will use their powers to stop Cortex from world domination.
1. Chapter 1: The Situation

**The New Alliances**

Disclaimer: I do not own Crash Bandicoot and anything that could relate to something else in a way.

Note: I sort of treat this like anime too, OK. Please take note that this Tiny does not look like the one in _Crash of the Titans_, but in the PS1 versions. I do not like his form from CTT; no offense, it makes him look weak. This goes the same for Dingodile, too.

Chapter 1: The Situation

Ah, a typical day at Wumpa Island: quiet, peaceful, and covered with dead junks that rest around our hero's house. Where are they now? Why, they are off playing video games on The Doominator's eye, with the exception of one in particular because he has no hands. Crash and Crunch are sitting on the grass, with wireless game controls in their furry hand, watching the game play in the eye of the gigantic robot. Aku-Aku watches the two happily and competitively plays the game. Coco was around Cortex's Space Head ruins, searching for parts.

"Hey, little sis," Crunch called to her, "Come over here and watch me kick Crash's butt in the new game you made for us! Going to turn him to big Lu with a sir…"

She seems to ignore him and continue looking for parts at first, and then she spoke without looking at the giant mechanic bandicoot.

"Not now Crunch," she groaned, "I almost have all the parts I need to upgrade the other eye of The Doominator."

Crunch peered over his shoulders while playing, trying to find his sister in the pile of broken-down metal.

"Why do ya still do those mechanics and building things anyway, huh? Why can ya just come over here and relax for once? It's good for the brain," he yelled back, "What ya building anyways? Something to add to the capital T that is making the place a mess…?"

"Humph…as if I have time. I'm trying to build a super-computer for us," replied Coco while digging through the pile, "with this, we will be able to get the best cheats for games, hack into the world net without anyone knowing, and detect when Cortex will attack us."

Suddenly…

"YAHOO! Yeah ha ha!" Crash cheered while happily flapping his arms in the air.

"Hey Crunch, don't look now. You just loss to Crash by a mile!" The wooden mask exclaimed.

(Anime pop-eyed) "WHAT!" Crunch screamed as he looks back to the screen, realizing he utterly got his butt kicked by his own little brother.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the dark mountain where Cortex Castle was, things were getting boring.

"Idiots, fools, incompetent numskulls," The skull mask, Uka-Uka, roared, "Not only this is the worst team of evil I have ever seen, but the most idiotic and disgraceful in the name of evil!"

Sitting together in a rectangular table, Cortex, Nina, and Brio sat there quietly and bored, listening to Uka-Uka's "usual" speech (or blabbing as they called it) he gives after yet another humiliating defeat. Nina had her head down on the table, tapping all of her metallic fingers on the table impatiently. Brio also had his head down on the table. Behind his head was a sticky note that says 'Wake me up when this is over'. Finally, Cortex, who has 'I have heard this lecture a billion times, literally' face on, had both of his elbows on the table and using his hands to keep his head up.

"Not only you fail to destroy Crash Bandicoot, but you also miraculously fail to recapture the mutants!" Uka-Uka scolded, "You blockheads better think of something that will finally put the end to that rodent once and for all…or else!"

Cortex slammed his fists against the table; miraculously the other two did not wake up after the slamming noise. The evil scientist turns to the evil mask.

"Look big Milky, you are not the one who thinks up most of the ideas of this whole operation. So, why can't you just shut up or go do what all evil masks do: get life?" Cortex declared proudly, then he back down in his chair and continue, "I'm fed up with your same o' lecture about our humiliating defeat against the bandicoots. Why not for the change, you go deal with them yourself. Oh wait, that is right, you loss to that bandicoot yourself! Even with your all mighty powers and body, you couldn't even snap a leg off of him."

Uka-Uka chuckled to himself evilly, and then he glared at Cortex, which startled him.

"Oh look, the big fat-head scientist actually has the guts to actually talk against me. You realizes I could easily eliminate right now just for that?" Uka-Uka laughed, then muttered to Cortex, "And I thought we agreed not to call me that."

"Oh you know me, things just slip out." Cortex joked.

Now noticing, Cortex realizes that two of his minions were thrashing the castle. Tiny Tiger was lifting weights and throwing them into the walls and machines, not to mention making an awful racket by yelling and screaming down the hallways. Ripper Roo had just escape 's lab after apparently failed to contain him, apparently burying in a pile of machinery parts. Now he is launching TNT crates everywhere, destroying windows, walls, and more machinery. He is also making a racket by jumping everywhere while psychopathically laughing. When did this started? An hour ago during the time Uka-Uka was lecturing Cortex.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Cortex exclaimed sarcastically, which somehow stop the two, who now stared at their master, from more destruction, "Isn't it great that I have an idiot and a psycho running around like lab rats."

The monstrous tiger thought about it for a minute, while the spiral-eyes kangaroo twitched and turn his head 360, not caring.

"Hey, it _is_great that Cortex has an idiot and psycho running around like lab rats, huh Ripper Roo?" Tiny cheered.

Ripper Roo did not responded; he just tilted and twisted his head towards Tiny. Then he just let his tongue roll out of his drooling mouth.

Uka-Uka rolled his eyes then stared at Cortex. Cortex cross his arms and started tapping his right foot impatiently, glaring at 'the idiot' and 'the psycho'. Without a word, Tiny and Ripper Roo just smiled and dashed away in a flash, leaving dust in their outline behind.

"~sigh~… great, this is just great," Uka-Uka mumbled, and then he turn to Cortex, "what are you going to do with them now? This is the _tenth_ time they thrash the place."

"I have enough of these two bum-heads; I take care of this _personally_!" Cortex grumbled, before noticing… "~sniff sniff~ hey! Is it just me, or is something burning?"

"Yes, you're right," Uka-Uka agreed, "you don't think those two spilled or broke something, do you?"

"No, this is no ordinary smoke or fire. It's combined with napalm!"

"NAPALM! Who would need napalm during _this_ time of age?"

"I know exactly who would use napalm _and_ fire. Follow me."

Uka-Uka followed the evil scientist, leaving Nina and Brio still napping on the table as they head downstairs.

* * *

In another hallway, things were getting hot and cooking.

"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" said robots and mutant soldiers repeatedly.

A stream of fire shot at some, melting them into pile of ashes and molten rock. The robots charged the creature from behind, but the creature noticed this and swung its mighty crocodile tail at them, sweeping the droids off their feet and into the air. The creature turn towards the mid-airborne robots, turn the barrel on its gun and immediately shot them, sending out fireballs that exploded on impact. The robots melted instantly before the creature's eyes, it smiled and was pleased at the sight of the destruction. It turned the barrel again and shot a bullet below itself. On impact, the bullet unleashed a powerful pulse of fire, engulfing the mutant soldiers in the inferno. In a matter of seconds the fire subsided, leaving nothing, but ashes that eventually blown away by a gust of wind. Pleased, it blew smoke away from the tip of the barrel of its gun, and then smiled in delight.

"Oy', Dingo…" Cortex began but was interrupted by a stream of fire that barbeque both Cortex and Uka-Uka. Both stood there in shock and sizzled.

"Oh, Dr. Cortex, I didn't expect you would actually come down here to see me." The creature lowered its weapon and stared at the sizzling man and mask.

"…Hi, Dingodile," Cortex grumbled, "That was a very warm welcome."

"Sorry 'bout that." Dingodile (This Dingodile form is from C3W, not Twinsanity) chuckled, "No hard feeling huh, Uka-Uka? Or is it already hard?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You sure got a good laugh at the evil mask," Uka-Uka sarcastically joked, "Maybe it would funny if I were to zap the life out of you."

"No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Hmm…" Cortex hummed.

"What is Dr. Cortex? Is something wrong?"

"I thought you had that Australian accent, what happen to it? All the sudden I could understand what the hell you're saying."

"Well that's why I disappear in the some games. I was getting piss about your idiotic-ness regarding to understanding my language. Seriously, you didn't even bother guessing!"

(Anime sweat drop) "_What an attitude… towards us, superiors, no less._" Cortex and Uka-Uka thought to themselves.

Cortex looked around the ruins of his minor minions, and then glared at Dingodile.

"Why do you have to use my robots and mutants?" Cortex questioned, "And do you realize you going to pay for this and replace these?"

Dingodile turned away and stretched his arms.

"I needed some test dummies, unless you two would like to volunteer for this type of job, I suggest you should stop talking." He replied.

(Anime sweat drop) "_What is he thinking…doesn't he realize he asking for a death wish._" Cortex and Uka-Uka thought to themselves.

"Oh, and the mutants and robots," Dingodile began while Cortex stare at him anxiously for his answer, "I'll fix and replace them for you…"

Cortex sighs in relief.

"…when I feel like it."

(Cortex Anime fall)

"Well, if there's nothing else you need me for, I'm off." Dingodile sneer, but just as he was about to leave, he spotted a fire next to the corridors and called back to Cortex, "Oy, Cortex! Better put out that fire over there or it will burn down your castle."

(Anime vein-pop) "_W-W-What a big, meanie, smart-mouth…jerk!_" Cortex and Uka-Uka thought as Dingodile left the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Change

Chapter 2: The Big Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Crash Bandicoot and anything that could relate to something else in a way.

* * *

Late at night, (okay maybe it was already dark when the bad guys just came in this story, but who cares) the announcement speaker went off, projecting Cortex's voice.

"Excuse me for interrupting your nice dreamy sleep, but would the following report to my lab immediately: Tiny Tiger, Ripper Roo, and Dingodile. I repeat: Tiny Tiger, Ripper Roo, and Dingodile. I got a "_special_ treat" for you."

Immediately, Tiny smashed through his door and cheered happily.

"WAHOO! Me got BINGO! Tiny win! Tiny get special treat!" he roared across the corridors as he race across to Cortex's lab.

As he ran, Ripper Roo hopped along with him with a wicked smile. Tiny smiled back and ran faster. Ripper Roo continue his pace with Tiny, and then tapped Tiny's shoulder with his tail. Tiny peered over to him, seeing Ripper Roo nodding his head in Cortex's lab direction.

"Oooh, you wanna race Tiny to Cortex!" Tiny guessed, as Ripper Roo nodded in agreement. "Heh, Tiny won't lose! Here me go!"

Tiny let out a powerful roar and his battle cry (AAH ROO GAH!) and dash his way to Cortex's lab. However, Ripper Roo smirked wickedly and took a giant leap ahead of Tiny.

"Ha! Ha! Tiny is winning!" The tiger cheered, apparently running blindly, and not realizing that his friend already passes him.

Ripper Roo from the front turn his head around, while hopping forward to the lab, hissed at Tiny. This got Tiny's attention, who now knows that he is losing this match.

"Aaaah! Tiny is losing!" He screamed as he pushes himself faster.

Ripper Roo laughed wickedly at the losing tiger. Ripper Roo knew that within a few yards he would already enter the lab and win. Therefore, he believes that he should continue to tease Tiny by making faces at Tiny. After, Tiny was out of sight, Ripper Roo decided to hurry for this "treat". Just as he turns his head to the front…

SPLAT!

Apparently, after teasing Tiny, he lost track on how far Cortex's lab is in yards. Well he made it all right, right at the miniature door that Cortex personally uses. As he snapped out of his confusion, a sudden battle cry came zooming towards him.

"AAH ROO GAH!"

It was obviously Tiny and he was coming mad, running more blindly than ever at top speed. Running for Cortex, running for the lab, running… into Ripper Roo who is about to be pile drive (or road-killed)! Ripper Roo watch in horror as the monstrous beast was about to smash him and the lab wall (and door)! Finally in a blink of an eye…

"KA-BOOM!"

There on floor of the evil scientist's lab, a whole wall destroyed into chunks of rock and metal, Tiny Tiger sitting there waiting for his treat, and Ripper Roo…well, he would pretty much shattered like ice.

"Five minutes and 45 seconds," Cortex grumbled, "You're late, both of you."

Cortex glanced at his lab door, which now no longer a personal door and have Tiny's body imprint through it. He shook his head and stared at the two maniacs. Both stared back and just smiled as if nothing broke.

"Where's Dingodile?" he asked the two. The two creatures, still on the floor, looked at each other in confusion. Tiny turned back to Cortex and shrugged. Both finally got back on to their feet.

"I'm here…," mumbled a voice outside of Cortex's lab door. There outside, staring at the broken door in confusion was Dingodile. He stepped into the lab, carrying a bunch of luggage, and he looked upset.

"Hey, Dingodile!" yelled Tiny, which boomed through the whole lab, causing Dingodile and Cortex to scream in pain while plugging their ears. Ripper Roo went flying across the room and crash into the wall, unconscious.

"Grrr… hey Tiny." Dingodile mumbled, looking pissed.

"Are you on vacation?"

(Cortex Anime fall)

"You could say that, a very long one."

"Aww, that's not fair! Tiny want vacation!"

Dingodile looked over to Ripper Roo, who apparently fell unconscious.

"Oy, Ripper Roo! Get up, I know you're just playing." He mumbled to the mutated kangaroo.

As the hybrid said, the kangaroo was just fooling around and raise its head, turn it to his comrades and smiled wickedly again. Tiny turned to Cortex in delight, wondering what could be this treat. Dingodile walked over to Tiny and closed the drooling mouth.

"Sorry Tiny, the treat is not food." Dingodile explained, watching the giant's smile turn to a huge frown. "A very bad treat."

The little doctor walked over to his desk and sat on his chair.

"You're quite right Dingodile, it is a horrible treat indeed." He began, "have a seat you fools."

Tiny yanked a chair and held it over his head, causing Dingodile to anime sweat drop and Cortex to shake his head in disappointment.

"He meant sit in it Tiny, not take it." Dingodile explained. The brute monster put his chair down and sat on it, causing a slight quake and a creaking noise. After the tiger sit, Ripper Roo sit on another, then Dingodile did the same; crossing his arms and still looking upset.

"So," Tiny began, "what's our treat?"

"I'm going to make this quick so it doesn't waste my time so…you're fired." Cortex said which startle Ripper Roo and Tiny.

There was a long pause.

"Wha'?"

"I just told you, you're fired! I am tired of your incompetents and reckless behaviors! Not only have you failed to take down the ratchet bandicoot, but take this place like a joke!"

Tiny anime mouth drop to the floor, tears shot out of his eyes like a waterfall. Cortex pointed at Ripper Roo.

"You, Crazy Buffoon! Give me headaches everyday with your ridiculous laugh. Seriously, can't you stop and talk properly for once if you can. It makes me feel that one day you are going to pounce on my head! Oh, that would make me look awkward, gives me the tingles just thinking about it."

Cortex next pointed at Tiny Tiger.

"You, Idiotic…Idiot! Wrecking the places, destroying weapons and machines, and break things that you should not, what kind of place you think this is? An amusement park? A circus? Plus you failed me too many times, can't even kill that bandicoot even if it's right in front of you."

Tiny gloomed in sadness. Finally, Cortex pointed at Dingodile, who seem to be very calm the whole time.

"And you, Big, Stupid, Fiendish… Jerk! What do you take me as, some businessperson who like to works for a cheese company or something? Of all the creations, you are the most disrespectful idiot mutation of all my minions. Taking things for granted, what a fool."

Dingodile chuckled evilly, which startled Tiny, Ripper Roo, and Cortex.

"Stupid, idiot, fool?" Dingodile grinned, "I think this 'wanna-be evil scientist' is totally misinformed, and blinded by stupidity!"

Cortex slammed his right fist on the table, enraged by Dingodile's insult.

"What you say!" Cortex barked, "You look here you idiot: I'm smart, you're dumb, I'm the boss, and you're the worker. What I say…"

"Is totally pointless!" Dingodile interrupted, leaving Cortex's mouth hanging, "You claim to be the smart one and want to rule the world, yet you can't even destroy a single rodent. How are _you_ supposed to conquer the world if you cannot even kill a bandicoot, huh? You are joke! For your information, I am more intelligent than you can ever imagine. I am tired of your evil deeds fathead, but no more! I came prepared for this confrontation, and I am telling you now, that I quit and will never return to work for you ever again, even if my life depends on it!"

By now, Dingodile is standing over the small Cortex sitting in his seat, glaring down at the little man. Cortex, now terrified, was speechless and motionless. Dingodile stepped back and grabbed his baggage.

He looked over to Tiny and Ripper Roo, who sat there totally frighten and petrified.

"Come on you two, we're leaving. You heard the little man, he hates you, and he wants you gone, come on."

Dingodile stormed out of the lab.

Ripper Roo looked at Cortex, who is still motionless, and then look at the direction of Dingodile. He turned back to Cortex and slowly gave a wicked smile, you could imagine him giving that to say 'Thanks for nothing'. Then he hopped out of the lab to catch up to Dingodile.

Tiny, very sad to leave his master got up and stared at the scientist. For many years, he was by his master side; serving him, fight for him, and carried out his evil plans. Now, he must leave his master due to his failure and incompetent. He kneed down towards Cortex, and bowed to his master one last time, then, in tears, ran after Dingodile and Ripper Roo.


	3. Chapter 3: Key To Victory

Chapter 3: Key to Victory

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Crash Bandicoot and anything that could relate to something else in a way.

* * *

Brio came into the lab after Tiny dashed out (squashing Brio along the way out of the lab). He went over to Cortex side and stared at him, then at the direction Tiny ran, and then back again.

"Hey!" Brio said as he whacked Cortex behind his head, waking the scientist from his motionless state.

"Oh, it's just you Brio." He said.

"Oh, it's just me, huh? So what happen? You fired them, didn't you?"

"Yes, it was for the best. Now that they're out of the way, we can now have peace and quiet around here."

Just then, Uka-Uka hover into Cortex's lab, shocked to see Tiny's imprint on the door.

"So what happen? You fired those bum heads, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, it was… look, do I have repeated myself? I just said it on my last line!

"Oh…"

Afterward, Nina walked in and stared at the broken door, looked confuse.

"Hey Uncle…" she started.

"Don't even started, Nina!" Cortex interrupted.

"Enough!" Uka-Uka shouted, "Cortex, do you have a plan or not? (Started to mutter to him) Oh, and please… don't have one that include milking me."

"Then no," Cortex said, "Look I'm not an evil schemer you know, so stop rushing me!"

"Uh, Uncle…" Nina interrupted, "You _are_ an evil schemer."

"Oh, bite me god damn it!"

"We do not have time for games, Cortex!" Uka-Uka scolded, "You are driving my patients once again. Think of one, or hell help you, I'll make up a plan that will put the end to your incompetents!"

"Hey, I have enough of your threats! I am no super-being with supernatural powers you know. If the elements are on our side, maybe I could think of something. I may be able to make something destructive and catastrophic for us to use for more power, but what are the chances? What are the chances that I think up of an ultimate plan to defeat that bandicoot? Oh, I do not since the beginning until now… 0% chance of winning, because of your lack of patients!"

"My lack of … what! I should just do away with you right…"

Uka-Uka froze just as Cortex was getting ready to make a run for it. There was a long pause as everyone in the room looked at Uka-Uka, anxiously.

"Hey, Uka-ie? Hello? Earth to Milky, are you awake? What's wrong?"

"Supernatural…Elements…Powers…" Uka-Uka muttered to himself, "Yes…"

"Hey Milky, are you okay? Hello~!"

Suddenly, Uka-Uka chuckled evilly and a wicked smile was form on his face. He hid his eyes, which were glowing bright red, in the shadows, which horrified the others. Sweat drops started to form behind the other three heads, as they stand there staring at the laughing evil mask; speechless, hopeless, motionless, and all had there 'Please just kill me, I rather die than see this horror film' face.

"That's it… why haven't I thought of this in the first place. Yes… if this was to take place in the beginning, the world would fall under my might…" Uka-Uka cackled.

"Uh, Uka-Uka…" Cortex began, still terrified, "what are you thinking?"

"Cortex…" Uka-Uka replied, still evilly chuckling, "you have no idea what plan you just came up for me. With this plan, Crash Bandicoot will never be a match against you."

"What do mean? Aren't the bad guys always supposed to lose against the heroes in video-games?"

"Allow me to demonstrate what power I possess that will ensure victory over the rodents, starting with you."

Uka-Uka began to release large amount of Dark Mojo from himself, surrounding himself in a blanket of dark purple energy. Then he started to glow, looking like he was about to charge up a blast-ray.

"W-W-What are doing?" Cortex nervously asked, getting ready to run.

"Just hold still and I promise you, you will thank me for this."

"_H-H-How do I know that you won't send me to hell with that blast or just shoot me just for the fun of it?_" Cortex thought, getting very nervous.

Suddenly, a stream of green energy ray was shot at Cortex, electrocuting the scientist.

"AAAAAH! HE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Cortex screamed.

"Uncle!" Nina screamed in terror.

"I can't watch." Brio yelled, as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Finally, the energy ray ended, dropping Cortex down to the floor. He quickly sat up, gasping for air and amazed that he lived. Nina came by his side and watched her uncle coughing. Uka-Uka's blanket of dark energy faded around him.

"All is now done." Uka-Uka announced.

"What were you trying to do?" Cortex shouted, "I thought I was going to die."

"So how you feeling? Any differences?"

"How he's feeling!" Nina scolded, as her uncle sat there examining himself, "That could nearly killed him you fool! Didn't you realize that?"

"He was just making those screams up, it doesn't hurt… hey! Whom you calling "fool"? I knew what I was doing, your uncle is better than ever!"

"Better? Are you nuts?"

"Hey, watch your mouth, you little…"

"Enough you two!" Cortex interrupted, he got up and turns to Nina, "Nina, look, I'm fine. No broken bones or missing limbs."

"Seriously? You're okay?" Nina questioned, her uncle nodded, "Uka-Uka, what did you do?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just made some major improvement on him." Uka-Uka proudly responds.

"Really?" Cortex doubt, "I don't feel any different. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can feel the new energy that flows through you, Cortex."

Suddenly, came running in with a kitchen knife.

"Yes! With this knife, I will fill Dr. Cortex with doom and tragic!" laughed, "Soon I will run this operation and rule the world. Earth will rename to 'Doom Land of King '!"

"What!" Cortex yelled, as came running towards him with the knife.

Suddenly, Cortex vanishes into a black smokescreen that appears out of nowhere. froze in confusion (and anger) as he looked for Cortex. Surprisingly, the smoke cleared up with no sign of Cortex.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed, as Nina was totally petrify by the sight of her missing uncle, "Yes, Dr. Cortex ran away in fear of my power! Now I …"

However, before he could finish his line, he was immediately carry and choked in mid-airborne by another black smoke, which forms a ring around his neck. Then, the smoke began to form behind the mid-airborne choked victim. Suddenly, Cortex reappeared behind , as it turned out; his right hand formed the ring of black smoke around 's neck. This startled and Nina, who gasped by this strange phenomena. From behind, Cortex began to evilly chuckled as he look up to his victim that is being choke by his power.

"Who do you think you are…?" Cortex snarled, as he slammed against a wall, "With your lack of power and strength, you will never rule as long as I live."

He dropped , who now terrified and was gasping for air, then looked at his hands. Black smoke began to drift out of his hands as if they caught on fire.

"Wha-What is this trickery that just happens to me?"

"No trickery," Uka-Uka explained, "Just now you possess one of the Seven Dark Elements of Evil."

"What? What element? What element is this?"

"It was chosen randomly, but it seems you ended up with the Dark Element that allows you to manipulate polluted air known as Smog."

"Smog, huh? So why won't you just give me…"

"I know what you're thinking, and no. If I were to give all seven to you, my powers will deplete too much and you will explode!"

"Oh! Okay, whatever. Smog… hmmm. So is this power all mine to keep?"

"Um, yes? If I were able to use it, I wouldn't need _you_ to conquer this world."

"Really? So what you're going to do with the other six Dark Elements?"

"I'm glad you asked…"

"Hold up, wait a moment! What are we going to do with this traitor?"

Cortex pointed at , who sat up in confusion.

"Sorry, that was my fault. I sort of… possess him for you to test out your new powers."

"Oh, I see now. Well, problem solved, you can leave now."

The missile-headed maniac looked around the lab, dumbstruck at the awkward scene, especially the door.

"So," he began, "… what happen here? You fired them, didn't you?"

(Cortex Anime fall)


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected Guest

Chapter 4: The Unexpected Guest

* * *

Sorry, during upload, some words got cut out. Tried edit it and save it, didn't work. Majority it's "missile-head" 's name. Don't know why though (probably because it doesn't like him or something). This may go for the other chapters too, again, sorry.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Wumpa Island, Crash was playing more video games. Crunch quitted and went off on a run and exercising an hour ago. Aku-Aku and Coco went off to collect more compartments around the island. All seem pretty well on a typical day on the island.

Crash was playing a game with a mutated black rat as the hero. He was on level 50 where the hero confronts the evil scientist, who is the main villain, with a group of minions to kill him. Crash had hard time beating the level due to the lack of strength and power, and outnumbered. The hero only had combat skills, but no magical powers like his enemies, which give the character a huge disadvantage. This leaves Crash struggling and stuck on the level for at least 5 hours!

Suddenly, a black arrow shot at Wumpa Island from an unknown location, colliding into Crash's mailbox. A letter attached to the dark energy arrow; however, it seems that Crash will not read for a while. The letter wrote:

"WARNING: 

TO CRASH BANDICOOT

Beware of Cortex, for he has gathered minions that have powers you never know.

Just to let you know, I am one of the members of this team of evil.

Suggestion: Flee at once until you think the time is right.

Good luck…"

* * *

Back at the villain's hideout, there was a line-up in front of Cortex's desk. The line-up was past minions and enemies that fought Crash once before, now returning to be hire once again to fight. Though Cortex, the one interview the former minions, has continuously denying them. Nina, Brio, and were on the side of the laboratory as bystanders, as they watch one-by-one being denied. Uka-Uka hovered over to him, impatient and pissed.

"Cortex, what is the meaning of this?" He demanded, "That's already ten people that you deny, and you have hired none so far."

"Look, I'm just doing this to make sure we get the right ones," Cortex replied, turning to the steamed mask, "I don't want to hire someone that will waste your energy, I mean, you only get one shot on each one anyways. I wouldn't want to give powers to a weakling that can't fight, you know."

"Oh, well" Uka-Uka mumbled, "Thank you for your concerns, then I just leave you alone then."

Uka-Uka flew aside as he watches Cortex interviewing his minions. A familiar face appeared just as Uka-Uka flew aside.

"Huh? ?" Cortex said, realizing that an old friend of Uka-Uka was standing in front of him, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Well," The Time-Master started, "I was hoping I would be able to return to help you out on carrying out your plans. Uka-Uka called me, saying that I should come, saying that my power over time could increase, significantly."

Cortex looks over to Uka-Uka, who shrugged back at him. Then, he turned back.

"Well, since you're here and Uka-Uka recommended you, you're hired!"

"Why, thank you Dr. Cortex. I will be waiting for your orders later."

The Master of Time walked to the side and went over to stand with Brio and .

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he said.

"Yes," Brio replied, "Now with Dr. Cortex and Uka-Uka's new plan…"

"We will be invincible!" exclaimed.

Back at Cortex's station, he just denied another minion.

"I need a strong brute on our side," he sighed, "Oh, if only Tiny wasn't so reckless, he would be perfect for the team."

Then, a big muscular koala mutant step up in front of his desk, which startles Cortex and grabs his attention. It was Koala Kong, his first big brute of the first game. Cortex examined him, before the mutant could say anything…

"You're hired!" Cortex yelled in delight.

Kong smiled and went to the side of the lab, standing next to Nina. Nina looked at the big koala from head to toe. Then turn to him.

"Hey, I'm Nina Cortex." She introduced, shaking his hand, "I'm your boss's niece, and it's nice for you to come aboard this team of evil."

"Uh, thank you. My name is Koala Kong." He said, as he gently shook her hand back, "Are you strong?"

"Maybe"

Suddenly, a huge yellow gas rise among the line. The odor was terrifyingly stinky, which cause minions to say like "Oh my god! People, close your legs!" or "Who in hell's name farted! It makes me want to barf!" or "I'm gonna die horribly! Someone call the fire department!" The team of evil on the side immediately plugged their nose with their fingers and put their other hand close to their mouths, just in case they barf. Cortex had both hands covering his nose and mouth, turning green as if he was about to puke. Uka-Uka shook his head after a whiff and turned dark-green as he fled the lab.

"Oh, oh, oh," he began, looking back at the room that had the yellow stench coming out the door, "Now that's unsettling and revolting. Oh my, it smells by just looking at it. Oh god, just talking about it stinks. Oh man, you audience are so lucky you're not smelling this awful stench."

Suddenly, there was a large outbreak of minions, pouring out of the stinky laboratory. Scattering everywhere to find the exit, and screaming for their deaths. In a matter of nano-seconds, the lab was completely empty besides Cortex, his team, and a monkey.

The monkey scratched his head, having no clue why everyone ran away. Looking around the lab as if he does not have a clue why he is here. The "monkey" was a hybrid of a cross between of a gorilla and a kangaroo. It was Rilla Roo— a character who first appeared in Crash Bash. He burst out laughing at the unusual sight.

"I'm sorry," he confesses, though it was more like joke than confess, "I farted just now."

(Everyone Anime Fall)

"Well, looks like we're going to use this fool then," Uka-Uka sighed as he return to the room, "No one will return after a revolting stench like that. They might as well think of it as the Black Plague again or something."

Rilla Roo cheered as he heard the great news, and then went over to join the others.

Uka-Uka repeated the process once again and zapped the six members; energy surged through their entire bodies. Finally, in a matter of seconds, the zapping stop as every member drop to the floor. He goes over to them and looks at each of them as they got back on to their feet.

"Brio, you gain the element of Toxic," Uka-Uka explained, "Able to shoot out stream of chemicals and withstand swimming in acid. , element of Machinery; manipulate robots, weapons, and other machines. N. Tropy, of course, element of Time. Rilla Roo, element of Sonic-waves; your screeches can be projected extremely loud, shatter glass, concentrated beam, and could be heard from miles away. Kong, element of Radiation; can punch out radioactive pulse and waves, and shoot radioactive projectiles out of your fists. Nina, yours is special: element of Death; allow you to control the dead, raise the dead, and use them for a personal army, and manipulate ghosts, spirits, and zombies."

Everyone looked at himself or herself, not seeing any changes to their outer looks.

"Now any questions?"

Cortex raised his hand.

"How come they get cooler elements than I did?" he whined.

There was a short awkard moment, until Cortex finally spoke again.

"You said _any_ questions..."

"Well, that's too bad Cortex." Uka-Uka teased him, then growled. "Live with it! Be glad that I gave you those powers."

Knock, knock

There was a knocking at the lab door. Everyone turned towards the door and was startled on who was it. It appears to be a person or something in a black silhouette, leaning against the door. What really shocked the group was the distinctive orange nose that sticks out of the silhouette.

"Bandicoot!" Cortex roared.

"Crash, you fool," Uka-Uka, snarled, "You got some gut coming in here to pick a fight with us. Well this time we are different, you see, we got powers of the Seven Dark Elements, allowing us to use elements of mass destruction. Now, kill him!"

Kong was the first to charge at the enemy, yelling out a battle cry as he pulls back his fist.

"**Nuclear Punch!**" he yelled as a green fist shot out.

The enemy step aside and easily, evade the attack, which crashed into the door, decimating it with a big explosion. The enemy got to Kong from the front, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him down to the floor. It put out it palm towards the injured brute. Suddenly, a dark circle force appeared around the fallen brute, creating an energy force that slams Kong deeper into the ground, violently and brutally. The enemy pulls back his palm and walked aside, somehow stopping the violent slamming. Kong did not budge after that.

"_Wh-What? Did Bandicoot gotten stronger when Kong was gone?_" Kong thought as his vision faded and fainted.

The enemy looks up to find Rilla Roo, soaring in mid-air. Rilla Roo puff up a large amount of air, then releasing it along with a loud screeching.

"**Supersonic Wave!**" he cried as sound waves shot out of his mouth.

It was a direct hit; however, the enemy did not budge, nor collapse to the loud screeching. The enemy lunge towards the mid-airborne monkey then put out its palm again. In a split second, another dark circle force appeared on the floor under Rilla Roo, pulling him back down and smashing him against the floor. The enemy lands back to down and withdraw its hand, releasing the hybrid from its power.

"**Time Warp!**"

In an instant, froze time and charged at the enemy. Just as he was about to give the finish blow, the enemy suddenly teleported out of sight and then reappeared behind.

"_Impossible! He escapes time?_" he thought, "_Who is this guy? Is he really Crash Bandicoot?_"

The enemy's fist began to glowed black, sending the fist up into 's chin. The impact sends the Master of Time soaring into a wall, smashing his armored clocked body.

attacked next; using his new powers, the machines in the lab shot out electricity at the enemy, levitating the unknown being into the air.

"**Machinery Manipulation!**" he cried.

However, it did not stop the enemy. The enemy crossed its arms, forming an "X", charging up dark energy.

"_What the hell? I thought only we have super powers? Since when did…_" thought nervously.

However, he was unable to complete his thought. The dark creature unleashes a devastating dark energy pulse, striking and slamming him against the wall of the lab, wrecking all the equipment in the lab. The enemy lands back on to his feet with no scratches or wounds.

"**Acid Grenade!**"

"**Smog Cannon!**"

Brio shot out a bullet of acid, which combine with Cortex's attack, which sends out a concentrated blast of smog. Together, the blast form a spiral blast of green and black, directly hitting the enemy, which send it crashing through the lab wall and into the big hallway. Cortex, Brio, and Nina dashed outside to the hallway to finish the fight. Uka-Uka followed.

"Give it up Crash," Cortex demanded, "You can't win against all three of us together."

The enemy got up, than smiled… evilly! This startled Cortex, Nina, Brio, and Uka-Uka.

"Please…defeating you three rookies… just help pass the time!" The enemy snarled, "Bring it!"

Brio charged in; his right hand forms a green blade of acid, using it to try to slash the enemy. However, the enemy counters it by dodging the slash and grabs his right arm with its left hand. Using his right, it grabs Brio by the head. Cortex and Nina charge in from the back. With its strength, it lifted Brio off the ground and swung him around in circle. As they spin, Cortex get kicked in the face by the enemy's back foot, knocking him back. The enemy finally punts Brio in the face, sending him into Cortex direction.

"**Death Sword!**" cried Nina as she pulls out a sword out of the ground. It grimly decorated: the blade was black with skulls along it, and the grip made from dead skin.

Swinging it over her head, she lunges towards the enemy from the back, just as he kicked Brio away, to finish him. The enemy was wide open for a clean shot.

"**Sword of Darkness!**" it called. From out of the sky, a large black katana descended down and crashed into the ground, between the enemy and Nina. It turns around and easily draws it with its right hand, then held the katana over its head, blocking the attack.

"Weak!" The enemy commented as it punched the mid-airborne Nina in the stomach with its left fist, knocking her far back across the hallway.

"Puny!" The enemy commented as it turned around while swinging its katana, slashing Brio and Cortex, who tried to attack again from the back, in the face.

It lunges towards Uka-Uka, which terrified him, and pointed the tip of the katana directly at his face.

"Checkmate…" it viciously demanded, showing its dark-green eyes, and glared at the mask, "Team of evil failed! You're a joke!"

"_Whoa…what power, what skill, what…evil!_" Uka-Uka thought, extremely horrified now.

"Wh-Wh-What are you?" Uka-Uka asked nervously, "Who exactly are you?"

The dark creature pulled the hood off its head, revealing its true face. It was definitely a mutant bandicoot. In fact, it _almost_ looks like Crash Bandicoot, if it was not for the distinctive big dark eyebrows that are twice the size than normal. Even with its mouth close, two fangs stick out. This was definitely not Crash Bandicoot.

"Two things" he started, "One: I'm not Crash Bandicoot; Two: My name is Fake Crash, Dark Element Eight, Element…of Darkness!"


	5. Chapter 5: Fallen Hero, Rise of Evil

Chapter 5: The Fallen Hero, Rise of Evil

* * *

Okay, now we can jump back to our hero's side finally. Crash finally stop playing video games, but now he is just doing what he uses to do a lot.

"Zzz…Zzz… Zzz…"

Yeah, back to sleeping on a beautiful day. Coco, Aku-Aku, and Crunch have not return yet from their hike and the warning letter, not read nor open yet.

Suddenly, a dark figure hovers over Crash's house, waking the bandicoot from his long nap. Just in time, Coco, Crunch, and Aku-Aku return to find the unknown object hovering over their house. They quickly ran to the scene, joining Crash who is now dumbstruck to the sight of the enormous dark UFO. It was Cortex's airship.

Several drop-pods shot out from the bottom of the airship, landing several yards away from our heroes. One of the pods broke open, revealing their old nemesis from the past few weeks. Our heroes sigh in disappointment as the other pods begin to break open. Several minions of Cortex stepped out of them; some our heroes recognize, but some they do not really remember.

"Oh, it's just Cortex and a few of his minions from the past," Coco sighed, "oh no, Crash, we should run to the hills and scream like hell!"

"Well you should," Cortex agreed, but then realized, "wait, were you being sarcastic?"

"Uh, yeah, DUH! Why would we run away from you, even with a few more of your minions from the past? Don't you know that you just going to get butt kicked seven times more?"

Red sparks appeared next to Cortex. Uka-Uka appeared through the red sparks.

"Oh, you should run all right," Uka-Uka chuckled, "all of you in fact. I mean, Crash was the one that kicks butt, not you or that cyborg tin head. All you two do is sit back and have Crash do the dirty work for you. So do not start with your "we" thing with us."

"Puh, whatever…fine. Crash is going to kick your butt."

Crash nodded in agreement and positioned himself for battle. Cortex and Uka-Uka looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. Crash stood there, confused on why his old nemesis is laughing at him.

"One question," Aku-Aku asked, "Of all the plans, what makes you think that you could actually win this, unlike last time?"

"Well, brother, I'm glad you ask." Uka-Uka began, "It's just that, now my minions have something you don't."

"And…what's that?"

"Tell me brother; do you remember the Eight Dark Elements of Evil?"

"Why yes, they're elements that pollute and cause chaos, so what? Everyone knows that eight suitable warriors of evil can possess…wait a minute, you didn't…"

"Oh yeah…now my minions can easily destroy you fools and conquer this world. Now, destroy them all!"

"**Smog Cannon!**" Cortex yelled. A black stream of smoke shot out of his right hand, startling Crash. Crash manage to dodge out of the way in time, but to find a ring of smog choking him from behind. Cortex stood behind him, holding Crash by the neck in mid-air.

"Crash!" Coco cried in terror, as she watches her brother struggle to break free. She rushed in to help, "You monster, let my brother go!"

Just as she about to give Cortex her powerful karate kick, she suddenly stopped in mid-airborne by Brio, gripping her ankle.

"You're pretty strong," he exclaim, as his hand began to glow green, "but not strong enough."

His hand turns into green slime, making a hissing sound as it burn Coco's ankle. Coco screamed in pain as Brio release his grip. The acid continues to burn her ankle as she rolled around the ground, holding her leg.

"Aah! Coco!" Crunch shouted; he tried to rush to her aid.

"**Nuclear…**" Crunch heard, he turn his head to see Kong charging up a green glowing fist. "**Knockout!**"

Multiply of green-punch projectiles shot out, heading towards Crunch. Crunch brace himself as the green projectiles struck him. The impact sent him flying and crashing through Crash's house. Crunch struggle to get up, realizing his mechanical arm completely destroyed.

Rilla Roo jumped up into the air and began his screeching attack, paralyzing Crunch from getting up. The loud screech caused the house to fall in, burying Crunch alive.

"That will keep him down." Rilla Roo said to Kong, the two give each other a high-five. However, since Kong was nuclear and Rilla Roo was supersonic, it causes Rilla Roo to go flying back, landing in the water, due to Kong's strength and nuclear powers. Kong on the other hand, receives a big vibration surging through his whole body as if he just rang a gong that was a billion times his own size.

(Nina Anime sweat-drop) "Idiots…"

"So…" Uka-Uka chuckled, "now what ya gonna do…"

The mask of good looked around at his fallen comrades; Crash choked, Coco burned, and Crunch buried.

"_Dammit, I didn't expect my brother will go this._" He thought to himself, "_I have no choice._"

Aku-Aku vanished in green vapor, then Crash, Coco, and the buried Crunch, vanished in a green vapor.

"Heh…they left…" Uka-Uka chuckled, "Victory is ours at last… now… the world is finally ours!"

* * *

Far away from Wumpa Island, our defeated heroes lie on a shoreline. Crash woke up to find that he somehow got his face stuck in the sand, realizing he got teleported to a familiar beach he once knew. It was the beginning of his new life as a bandicoot, N. Sanity Island. He stood up and scanned the beach for his siblings and his friend Aku-Aku.

"Ah, Crash!" The bandicoot heard. He turns towards to find his mask friend calling to him. Crash waved back and ran toward him. "I finally found you, Crash. It took awhile but are you all right?"

The bandicoot shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Great, now come with me to meet up with your siblings."

Crash followed Aku-Aku as he led him through the forest. Eventually, they finally meet up with Coco and Crunch. Crunch was tightening Coco's bandage using his mouth and his last hand.

"Ouch!" She yelled.

"Sorry," Crunch grumbled, "if I got my other arm, it wouldn't be too hard too hard to tighten up the bandage."

"Thanks anyways…but the acid still burning my ankle and it hurts."

She spotted Crash and Aku-Aku.

"Crash! You're alive!" She cheered as she tries to run to hug his brother, but forgot that she was fatally injured. Crash catches her before she collapse, helping her up to sit down on a log. "Ouch, oh, dumb leg."

"We better find a way heal that leg of yours, Coco." Aku-Aku suggested, "If we don't, you're going to lose a leg!"

"Great, more bad news…, but Aku-Aku, how are we supposed to stop Cortex now?" She groans, miserably. "With those dark powers, we are powerless to stop him! We can't win, not even if you say 'Good will always triumphs over Evil' speech will help us win!"

"I-I…"

"Besides," she cried, which startled everyone, "even if we have a plan and beat Cortex, we're still have to deal with the rest of his minions, and we have no clue on what capability they have, not to mention eight against four…and we do not have friends to help us! So how are we supposed to beat them?"

"…"

"How?"

"…I…I don't know…"

There was a long pause.

"That what I thought…," she groaned, she curled up and began to cry. As she cried, Crash sat down on the ground, emotionless. Crunch turned away, hiding his tears from the others. Aku-Aku just stared at the ground, hopelessly. "How can we fight them, if we don't have friends to help?"

"…How? YOU MAKE SOME!" A voice boomed out of nowhere. The voice shocked everyone, breaking them apart from their depression state.

"Wh-Who there?" Coco demanded as she struggle to her feet, "Show yourself, whoever you are!"

The bushes rustle in front of them, startling our heroes. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, a blue figure shot out to the sky, and made a wicked laughter as it crash down back to earth right in front of the bandicoots. It had large blue feet with three sharp toenails on each foot. It had a long pink tongue sticking out of its mouth, two sharp fangs dangled out of its upper jaw. It appears to be a blue kangaroo, which was wearing a shirt that people put on for psychos, and had yellow eyes that swirls in a spiral. The bandicoots looked at it in shocked, realizing it was their long-time-no-see enemy none other than Ripper Roo, the Crazed Kangaroo.

"Eh~ Ripper Roo!" The bandicoots yelled.

Just then, an enormous terrifying roar echo through the jungle, and yet another creature appeared in the air, flying towards him or her. The mutant landed hardly, smashing and kicking up a bunch of rocks, as he slid right next to Ripper Roo. It was an enormous orange monster with gigantic muscles stack on top each on his arms with razor-sharp claws on its hands. He wore a small green "short" and had skinny legs with big feet. The head of the monster had large Tasmanian tiger ears, followed by a large black nose and razor-sharp teeth. It let out another mighty roar that terrified the bandicoots, which they definitely recognize who this mighty giant was. It was the monstrous mutant, Tiny Tiger.

(Anime pop-eyes & tongue and mouth-drop) "AAAAH! IT"S TINY TIGER!" The bandicoots screamed in terror. They ran around in circles (except Coco, who just sat there, petrified) as Tiny stood there in confusion. "He's here to kill us!"

"Not quite," the voice returned, which stopped the commotion, "He won't kill you unless I say so…"

A mutant stepped into the scene behind the bandicoots with a lot of luggage in his hands. He had tan pants and a green crocodile tail. He wore a hat over his head that looked like a reporter's hat that covered his eyes. He had a snout of a crocodile, no longer than a dog's, and two brown devil-like ears, which sticks out of the hat's earpiece.

"You guys seem to recognize them easily, so…" it began as it took off its hat, swerving it across towards his left shoulder, "you will easily recognize me too."

WHACK!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Coco yelled as she threw a large rock at the mutant, knocking him out cold.

"AAAAH! DINGODILE!" Tiny screamed and ran over to the out-cold mutant. "DINGODILE GOT KILLED BY ROCK!"

Dingodile quickly got up and anime whack Tiny's face, knocking him out cold.

"I DON"T DIE THAT EASILY YOU NUMSKULL!" He yelled as Ripper Roo fell to the floor, laughing. The hybrid turned to Ripper Roo, "RIPPER ROO! I SWEAR, LATER I'M GONNA TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

The blue mutant continues to laugh, carelessly. Dingodile turn to the bandicoot who seem quite dumbfound. He turned towards Coco, furiously.

"Hey! What is the big idea, you idiot! You want to die or something!" he roared.

"Who the hell are you?" Coco barked back, "I have never seen you before in my entire life!"

"Are you retarded? Are you stupid? I have been here in a few games, you moron! What are you, blinded? You stupid-genius!"

"Stupid! Hey, who you calling stupid?"

"You! Who else am I talking to you fool!"

Dingodile whacked her in the head, then she punched him in the stomach, and then a brawl broke out between the two. Crunch and Tiny stood on the sideline and began to cheer for the brawl, while Crash and Aku-Aku anime sweat-drop at the poor scene.

"Are you two children done bickering?" Aku-Aku asked, which stopped the brawl, both still stuck in the position on beating each other up.

"WE AIN'T CHILDREN!" They barked.


	6. Chapter 6: Rebirth Of Team Bandicoot

Sorry I didn't update for so long. Didn't know how to write this properly and I have to prepare for the next few chapters too. Enjoy reading...

P.S.: By the way, do you guys know that every September 21st is International Peace Day? Look it up sometimes and spread the word.

* * *

Chapter 6: Rebirth of Team Bandicoot

* * *

A few minutes after the brawl, the bandicoots stood across from the mutants, still confuse on why they were here.

"Okay, let's try this again," Aku-Aku began, "what are you three doing here? Aren't you with Cortex?"

"Well, we were…," Dingodile replied, "but he fired us. Now, we're free-lance mutants that have no job and plenty of time to waste."

"Wait, wha?" Coco asked, "He fired you?"

"Anyways," Dingodile continued, ignoring Coco's response, "word got out that Cortex gathered a few past minions to help carry out his evil plan using their new supernatural powers, and we think we should help."

"Why should you help? You're evil!"

"Hey! If Cortex were to get his way, he will destroy and rule over this galaxy if possible."

"What reason do you have that will make us let you join us anyways? I mean, why don't you just go and do evil or something?"

"My description says I was mean, not evil. Do not mix those two up, okay? Moreover, why should you let us join? Because you're outnumbered, so you can't be picky about your allies, and because we're your only things that give you a chance against Cortex."

"Oh…well that make sense."

Dingodile rolled his eyes as he reached in one of his luggage. He pulls out a bottle and tosses it towards Coco.

"Here, use this." he instructed her, "If you don't want to lose a leg, clean with it. It should disintegrate the acid from your skin, and then wrap a bandage around afterward."

"Oh…" she mumbled, embarrassingly, "Thanks…"

Dingodile turn to Crunch next.

"Do you need me to fix that arm of yours big guy?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah," the mechanical brute said, "I appreciated, thank you, you're the best! Crunch should give you hug after this…"

"Uh, that won't be necessary, please. Now just shut up and lay down on that log, would ya."

Crunch obeyed and lied down on the log as Dingodile dug through his luggage for tools and spare parts. Aku-Aku hovers over Dingodile shoulder as he began the operation.

"You look like you know what you're doing, Dingodile." Aku-Aku commented, "Did Cortex taught you this?"

"To be truthful, that idiot of a scientist would never teach his mutant minions about these things." Dingodile confess as his work on Crunch's new arm, "No, I was just born or created smart. I mean, this is nothing. I worked on more compact machine than this or any other invention Cortex makes."

"Well, if you were so smart though, how come he fired you?"

"Stupid. Just for stupid reasons. He does not really appreciate my work, claiming that my genius work is not as intellectual as his ideas. Seriously, though, his ideas had too many holes that can lead to its downfall. Nevertheless, he would not listen to my logic, telling me that I know nothing about science, that I was design to be a weapon to destroy things. That really ticks me off, so I decided to mess him up until he fire me. I had enough; I did not want to work for a person that thinks that I am just some kind of tool of war. I knew then that I should not belong on the side of evil if I had these types of feelings, especially since I was born to serve. You get my point…"

"Oh, I see…well, welcome to the team, Dingodile."

"Whatever … there, finished! Okay big guy, see how this arm feels now."

Dingodile close the final lid on Crunch's new arm. Crunch sits up and examines his new arm. His new arm looked like his other arm that is still intact except yellow lightning emblazed on the fur skin. His hand was full metal joints, his fingers were develop to shoot out micro missiles from the fingertips, his wrist can rotate 360 allowing him to rapid fire, and in the middle of his palm had a white hole which acts like a plasma cannon. Coco glanced at Crunch's new arm, shocked in amazement on the design.

"So, what do you think? You like it?"

"It's…It's…It's…incredibly awesome!" Crunch shouted in delight, "Now this is what Crunch called 'the state-of-the-art'! Crunch lovin' it! Crunch feels like a Terminator! Crunch wants a hug!"

Crunch turned to Dingodile, crying and smiling in delight at him.

"Hey!" Dingodile barked as he took a giant step back just as Crunch try to approach him, "Don't even think about it!"

"Anyways," Aku-Aku continued, "What should we do now?"

"That's pretty simple. They got fire, so in order to beat them, fight fire with fire."

There was a long pause of confusion among the dumb ones (Crash, Tiny, and Crunch).

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Coco barked.

"You're pretty stupid aren't you?" Dingodile muttered. "It means we get even. Uka-Uka gave up most of his dark mojo and powers to give Cortex evil dark powers. Therefore, we are going to need your help Aku-Aku, you are the only one that can grant us powers in order to stop Cortex."

"Now why would he do that? It is going to waste most of his powers to protect us and the Earth."

"You're pretty stupid aren't you? If he did have enough power to protect Earth, Uka-Uka would not need to waste his time giving Cortex and his teams powers. Right now, he can't even protect you from them, it's time to step up to the plate and defend for yourself."

"You know, you're really getting on my nerves you. Why do you keep calling me stupid?"

"You're pretty stupid aren't you? That is because you will not stop asking stupid questions. Seriously, and you are suppose to be the smart one, puh, my ass!"

The two broke out another brawl again.

"Hmm…you are right, Dingodile." Aku-Aku agreed, "I could do that, but what happens if you decide to turn against us afterward?"

The brawl stopped with Dingodile pinning Coco by sitting on her.

"Like I said, we're your best chance."

Crash leans on Tiny's arm, smiling in agreement of trusting the three. Ripper Roo and Tiny nodded in agreement with Crash.

"Oh, all right." Aku-Aku sighs. Everyone gathered around Aku-Aku as he began to cast his spell.

"Power of Mother, I wish for thy power!

Gaia, give me Strength. Stow upon me with the power of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Ice, and Heart!

God, grant me permission to bestow these upon thy warriors!

Warriors of Gaia, unleash the power from within!"

In a moment, seven lightning bolts struck down to Earth, hitting our heroes. They all cried in pain a bit and levitated a bit. Finally, the shocking stopped and the group fell to the floor.

* * *

Everyone got up slowly, holding his or her heads.

"Is everyone okay?" Aku-Aku asked.

"Ouch, I didn't think lightning would hurt that much. That could easily fry my computer if I had it with me."

"You're pretty stupid aren't you? Of course lightning hurts, how are you rest doing?"

"Crunch is A-OK! No damage, feeling great!"

"Tiny…don't feel anything? How about you, Ripper Roo."

"I never felt better ever since the Evolvo-Ray struck me about a billion times."

There was a slight pause.

"Hey wait a minute," Dingodile said, "There was an extra voice that we have never heard of, right wanna be brainac?"

"You're right croc-face!" Coco replied, "There's a squeaky insane voice here that sounds like…"

The two of stared at each other for each other's insults. Then the group eyed Ripper Roo.

"Sounded like Ripper Roo's voice except pure English, not a bunch of weird laughs." Coco continued.

"Really, that was me? I didn't really notice." Ripper Roo spoke, causing everyone to flinch except Tiny. Then he cackled, "Oh I'm sorry did I frighten you with my excellent talking skills?"

"Uh not really, it is more like surprised on how you talk now." Dingodile replied.

Everyone but Tiny nodded in agreement.

"Hmm…you know I'm crazy smart and everything," Ripper Roo thought aloud, then cackled in delight, "so I now conclude that you guys are crazy as me now to actually understand."

(Anime vein-pop, angry eyes and monster teeth) "We ain't crazy you idiot!" The group yelled back.

"Uh…hold on, there's another voice just with us awhile a go." Dingodile claimed.

"That's not possible, there can't be more people talking pure English, right Dingodile?" Crash asked.

"No there is…"

"Who could it be?"

There was another long pause again, now with a wind whooshing by.

(Anime vein-pop, angry eyes and monster teeth) "It's _you_, you idiot!" Dingodile roared, kicking Crash in the face and sending him flying in a tree.

(Anime pop-eyes and mouth drop) "Eh~, Crash can talk now!" Everyone yelled in terror.

(Anime vein-pop, angry eyes and monster teeth) "No DUH!" Dingodile shouted at them.

(Anime pop-eyes and mouth drop) "Eh~, I can talk now!" Crash yelled in terror.

(Anime vein-pop, angry eyes and monster teeth) "You just realized!" Dingodile roared at him.

"Oh my god, Crash, you can talk now!" Coco cheered in delighted, "I don't know, your voice sound like Jess Harnell's imitation, I think. They're quite similar you know."

"Uh, sis…" Crash started, "I think, Jess _is_ the voice actor of me, Crash Bandicoot? Of course, I sound like him. Didn't you know that?"

"Oh, well, not really…"

"Wow."

"OMG, my little bro, Crash, can talk! Crunch happy, very happy!" Crunch cheered, and then put out his new mechanic arm. "Give me five, buddy!"

Crash stared at him nervously.

"Um…let's just wave, dud, ok?" Crash muttered and waved slowly to him.

Suddenly yank up by Tiny by the leg, Crash hung from Tiny's grip, upside down. Ripper Roo bounced next to him and stared at the helpless bandicoot.

"Tiny still don't like bandicoot, me hate bandicoot blabber and silence. Make Tiny feel weak against puny mute bandicoot…" Tiny muttered. He sighed and then smiled. "But that all in past, Tiny can't beat bandicoot, now me join him! Tiny gonna win for sure now, and bandicoot can talk now. Make Tiny feel good again!"

"Hmm…" Ripper Roo hummed, then cackled, "Heh, for all these years, I thought you were stupid. Now that you can talk, makes me think back. You're not so stupid after all; you're pretty…pretty average."

"Oh, ha, ha, Ripper Roo, you are very funny for a psychopathic mutated kangaroo." Crash sarcastically joked, then he turns his head towards Tiny. "Look Tiny, we been old pals and good foes in the past, now when you join me, you will have to go against Cortex. Will you have what it takes for me to trust you to beat up Cortex?"

"No hard feelings, yeah, bandicoot can trust Tiny; we friends now!" Tiny agreed.

"That great, now that we're friends, don't call me 'bandicoot'. Just call me Crash." Crash said.

"Okay Crash!" Tiny replied.

"Okay Tiny, now one more thing,"

"Yeah?"

"Anytime now you big rock, you can let me…"

THUMP!

Before Crash could say anything, Tiny already let go of Crash's leg, dropping Crash head first to the ground. He sat up and found a hand sticking out to him. It was Dingodile's hand.

"Need a hand, Leader?" Dingodile asked.

Crash took his hand and was pull up to his feet.

"Thanks Dingodile, welcome to the team!" Crash thanked him, shaking his hand.

"You're welcome." Dingodile said, shaking back.

"Hey, Dingodile, one question."

"Eh?"

"Was your hand this warm?"

"Warm?"

"Yeah, it's actually pretty hot."

"Hmm…strange, I don't remember I barbequed anything with my flamethrower."

"I could explain that." Aku-Aku jumped in. "It's your element powers you got."

Everyone turned to Aku-Aku, dumbstruck.

"Excuse me?" Dingodile asked, "What kind of element?"

"The Seven Elements of Gaia, all of you now gain powers that shift shape the Earth itself." Aku-Aku explained. "Dingodile, apparently you gain powers of Fire. Allowing you to use fire-related attacks as long there's the proper elements around, like air or oxygen."

"Hmm… I see." Dingodile muttered to himself and stared at his hands. He put a hand out towards the forest. Suddenly, without warning, a red fireball shot out and collided with a tree. The fire began to spread and caused a forest fire.

(Anime mouth drop and pop-eyed) "Eh~ he can do that?" Everyone, but Dingodile and Aku-Aku, screamed.

"Whoa…" Dingodile mumbled to himself, quite surprise. "It's incredible… destructive… powerful… I like it!"

Coco stepped up to him and hit him in the head.

"What do you think you're doing? Setting a fire in our hideout?" Coco barked.

Dingodile ignored her and continued to admire his powers to himself.

"Coco, I believe you could handle this." Aku-Aku said as he floated over to her.

"Eh~ I can?" Coco questioned him.

"I believe you have powers over Water." Aku-Aku replied.

She did not hesitate. She held out her two hands and a stream of water shot into the fire. She concentrated more, which cause water stream to turn into water blast, destroying the fire before it spread. Everyone but Dingodile, Coco, and Aku-Aku mouth dropped to the floor.

"Cool!" Coco cheered. "I have Water power! Yeah!"

Aku-Aku flew over to the others.

"The rest of you have powers too, so don't get jealous." Aku-Aku explained. "Crunch, I sense that you gain the power of Lightning/Thunder, allowing you to manipulate electric-related powers; with it, you can run fast as lightning and control thunderstorm. Ripper Roo, I believe you have power over Ice, which you can use to freeze, make glaciers and iceberg, and blizzards. Having that, you could put your enemies in deep freeze, and then shatter them to pieces. Tiny, I think you have the most powerful element, which is Earth. Using it, you can control the earth, mountains, and rocks; make earthquakes, continental drift, island formation, landslides, and many more powers that could mix with other elements. Crash, yours might be the simple one or easy use one, which is Wind. With it, you can bend the air in a powerful force that may match against Earth. Use your imagination, and all of these elements could be unstoppable against the forces of evil."

There was a long pause, and then Crash finally jumped to a high ledge nearby with a single jump.

"Whoa, I'm light as the wind. Oh wait I _am_ the wind." He joked, and then shouted, "Okay everyone, and let's make an oath before we kick butt!"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Dingodile said.

They all raise one hand as Crash began the pledge.

"We, the Elemental Fighters of Justice, swore to protect the Earth, from those that desire it for evil! We shall not abuse nor corrupt the world for our own ambition, but use it only to serve true justice and all those good things that make the world a good place to live in." Crash shouted. He power saluted and began again. "I, Crash the Wind Warrior, pledge my all allegiance to Earth and the Elemental Fighters of Justice.

"I, Coco the Water Princess, pledge to use my powers for good."

"I, Crunch the Lightning Knight, pledge to protect."

"I, Dingodile the Fire Devil, pledge to serve justice."

"I, Tiny the Earth Demon, pledge to fight for good."

"I, Ripper Roo the Ice Fiend, pledge to repel Evil."

"We, the Elemental Fighters of Justice, pledge to Earth for Freedom from Oppression, Chaos, Annihilation, and all that are unjust to world of Peace and Harmony!"

"Okay!" Crash blurted out, "Let's go kick Cortex's big butt, guys!"

"Yeah!" Majority of them shouted and began to march with Crash to Wumpa Island.

"Wait minutes you idiots," Dingodile shouted, which paused them. "We're still outnumbered."

"Yeah, there are only six of us on the team." Coco explained. "We are missing _one_ member compare to their seven."

"Crash, Coco, Dingodile, Crunch, Ripper Roo…" Tiny counted, and then panicked, "Oh no, we only have five people!"

"Did you count yourself yet muscles?" Crash chuckled.

"What bout Aku-Aku? That's seven." Crunch asked.

"He's useless, what can he do?" Ripper Roo replied.

"Thanks…" Aku-Aku thanked sarcastically. "Oh no, I don't have the last element! That means it could be anyone!"

"What! Are you serious?" Everyone cried except Crash.

"I don't think so; he's been here since the start." Crash said which startled everyone and made him or her turn his or her head towards him. "He's just hiding, scared to come out."

"How can you tell?" Dingodile asked.

"The wind tells me all…"

"Right~~."

Crash stepped over near a bush.

"Thus shall we allow him into our group anyways since he already has the powers to help us," Crash began, and then he pointed out into the bushes. "So this guy is… that guy hiding here. Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, our fellow comrade!"

Suddenly, there was a large suspense, which lasted for a few minutes as the bushes rustled. Everyone held their breath and continued to stare at the bush. Their hearts beat fast as their blood veins continue to pump faster. Finally…

…

…

… A small two and half feet tall penguin step out of the rustling bushes so casually.

Everyone anime fell to the ground, except the little confused penguin that stared at the tumbling mutant crowd.

* * *

"What the hell!" Dingodile roared enraged, "Are you kidding? A penguin…!"

"Uh, yes…" Crash muttered, scratching his head.

Everyone looked at the penguin, which just blinked at them blankly.

"…Yep, it's hopeless." Ripper Roo sneered.

"Not entirely," Dingodile muttered, "That thing could provide us as emergency food supply."

The little penguin yelped and began to tremble in fear of Dingodile. Suddenly, a large pan came out of nowhere above Dingodile's head.

"Eh?"

BONK!

"Gawk!" Dingodile groaned in pain. He collapsed to floor unconscious while Coco laughed. The attention fell back on the penguin, as Crash got closer to it.

"Hey, little guy, it's okay. Dingodile ain't gonna eat you." Crash said, trying to comfort it.

"Hell yeah I will!" Dingodile barked in the background. A larger pan appeared and landed on his head.

Coco crouched next to Crash and looked at the innocent penguin.

"Crash, he looks familiar. Do you think we met him somewhere?" Coco asked, however, Crash just shrugged in confusion.

"I do, I always chased that little pee-wee around to eat it." Dingodile roared from the back. Suddenly, an anvil came crashing down on his head, knocking him out again.

"Shut up!" Coco yelled at the hybrid. "Who ask for your information?"

"Heh, heh, yeah I remember," Ripper Roo laughed wickedly. "He appeared sometimes on the race track. He was pretty quick, probably because it was small, ha, ha!"

The little penguin started to tremble again, but this time puffing up its cheeks, looking a bit annoyed or angry.

"Oh look that thing," Crunch jumped in. "He's angry, got a temper or something. Poor little guy, his tiny body can't channel all that rage!"

Suddenly, the penguin mouth opened followed by a small soft high-pitched voice.

"I'm not a boy; I'm _**girl**_ for crying out loud!"

"EH! A girl!" Everyone cried in shock. They all flinched in surprise of this big news.

"Oh my god, it's girl!" Crash yelled. His little sister stamped his foot for that line. "Ow."

"Wait, so ya a girl?" Tiny asked blankly. "Tiny didn't know that."

"Yes, I'm a girl! My name is Penta Penguin!" She cried, looking like she is whining. "Why does everyone think I'm a boy?"

"Well, a male voice came out of you on the race track in CTR." Ripper Roo said.

"That was a recorder to make fun of the other racers."

"Oh… wait you were making fun of me."

"Then how come the internet says that you're a boy?" Coco asked.

"There's no real proof that proves me as boy. Besides, I wear a cute purple scarf on the track. Do you really think a boy would look this adorable and wimpy? My name is Penta Penguin, does that really suited as a boy's name?"

Everyone went into an awkward silent = 'Uh, we knew that' awkwardness.

"Uh, we're sorry Penta Penguin," Aku-Aku apologizes in embarrassment. "I guess the internet isn't that reliable."

"Yeah, yeah enough with the apologizing," Dingodile growled, shoving Aku-Aku aside. He began to fire up his new powers. "Can barbequed 'her' now, so I can eat it!"

"Aah! Help me! He still wants to eat me!" Penta Penguin cried, dashing behind Coco. Another pan landed on Dingodile's head, knocking him out again.

"Grrr…what's with these pans?" Dingodile roared in anger. Suddenly a hundred anvils came out of nowhere and crushed him.

"Hmm, the weatherperson never tell when it will be raining pans and anvils, huh?" Ripper Roo joked. "Damn weatherperson, they're always wrong about the weather!"

"So Penta Penguin, why are you here?" Coco asked, "Are you here because of Aku-Aku's magic—"

"—so ya came here to join us?" Crash butted in.

"Uh, no…" Penta Penguin whimpered. "Not really… with him around."

The innocent penguin pointed her wings at the devil-eared Dingodile, still looking mean and angry. Dingodile finally noticed her pointing at him and glared at her.

"Yeah, he's scary." Penta Penguin whimpered, trembling while hiding behind Coco.

"Yeah, who wouldn't afraid of that scary face?" Coco sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Coco…did I stole your _real_ face. Did you want it back?" Dingodile snickered.

In a second, the two mutants clashed in a fistfight again.

Penta Penguin tugged Crash's pants.

"Though, Crash, I know someone that has the power that you're looking for." Penta Penguin said.

"Really, who?" Crash asked in excitement. Everyone gathered around except the two in the fistfight.

"Hey, ya didn't forget about us did ya Crash, my boy?" an old German-accent voice was heard.

* * *

From the bushes where Penta Penguin came out of, a small cyborg man came out. He was around three feet tall, wearing a German helmet with racecar sigma on it. The little old man had green skin (mostly his head), the rest of his body was mechanical with weird looking legs.

"No…" Crunch gasped disappointment.

"You gotta be kidding me." Ripper Roo groaned in shock.

"Clog?" Crash said in confusion.

"No, Clutch! Ebenezer Von Clutch, Crash my boy." Von Clutch corrected him. "Ya remember me don't ya?"

"Um, not really…"

"Then ya must have missed me, yeah."

"Um, not really either."

"…What is wrong with ya, Crash? How could ya forget me? I'm heartbroken. I would not forget ya, why did ya forget me. Very unacceptable ya know."

"Yeah, Crash, how could you forget a guy that talks a lot." Dingodile grumbled, finally got out of the fistfight with Coco. "You must have tried very hard to forget him, huh?

"Oh my goodness, the Torch Hybrid Dingodile, why are ya here! Ya supposed to be evil!" Von Clutch yelped. "Holy crap, Psycho-Path Big Foot Ripper Roo, why are ya here too! Ya supposed to be evil too! Oh my god, Mighty Beast King Tiny Tiger is here too! Ya supposed to be with Cortex, no? What the hell, I wasn't supposed to see all this! What are y'all doing here with Crash Bandicoot, your enemy?"

"Torch…what?" Dingodile snapped back.

"That guy sure likes to talk, huh?" Ripper Roo muttered.

"What was old man first line? Tiny only got 'Oh', old man talk too fast." Tiny asked.

"Very simple" Von Clutch said, "Well I said 'Oh my goodness, the—"

"—what?" Dingodile growled with anger, stopping Von Clutch from continuing.

"Tsk, this old man," Ripper Roo began. "Open his big mouth and yap faster than a hundred chickens going diarrhea!"

"Whoa, that's fast." Crunch laughed.

"Hey!" Von Clutch whined.

Coco walked over to Penta Penguin.

"When you meant someone, you don't mean." Coco asked Penta Penguin while pointing at Von Clutch.

"Huh, no of course not him, though he still have some other powers, but not him." Penta Penguin replied.

"Oh good, then who then?" Crash asked.

"That would be me." A familiar female voice came behind him. Crash turned to find a female possum in a light blue racing suit. She wears dark blue gloves and boots, a pink scarf and a dark pink helmet with a pair of goggles on it. She had blonde ponytails, green eyes, and a long tail. She was definitely familiar to him, in a way that made him blushed right in front of her.

"You still remember me, don't you?" She asked him, shyly.

* * *

"P-Pasadena O'Possum…" Crash mumbled, drifting off a bit in space. A small wind whoosh past the two as the scenery got brighter. Crash continue to stare at her in amazement as the wind blew her ponytails. He suddenly felt his heart beating fast in his chest. Suddenly, through his eyes, a pink scenery appeared before him in which he was alone with Pasadena. This was 'Crash's Imagination of Paradise'.

"Uh, Crash…hello?" Coco said, waving in front of his eyes. "Earth to Crash…big brother, you're drooling and spacing out! Wake up!"

Coco slapped her brother in the face.

"Ow…" Crash said softly, slowly drifting back reality. Finally snapping back, he waved and greeted cheerfully, "Oh, Pasadena, it's nice to meet you again!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you again too. I really miss you, you know." Pasadena greeted back. Putting her hands on her hips, "Why didn't you come and visit me Crash? You didn't forget about me, did you?"

"Of course not, I always remember you!" Crash blurted, blushing in embarrassment. "I mean, not the way you think. I mean, I always dream about seeing you again. Not that I dreamed about you, I do. I mean…uh, I'm so confused…"

_He is definitely in love with her; a very deep love._ Coco thought.

Pasadena giggled a bit, blushing a bit in front of him.

"Oh, Crash, you can talk now. A very sweet voice I do say. It makes you adorable and cute trying to put words out of your mouth." She teased him, causing him to blush in bright red.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Penta Penguin asked Pasadena, looking at her and Crash.

"Yeah, it's long story…" Pasadena replied.

"Okay…Crash… who are these two?" Dingodile asked.

"Okay, since you asked Dingodile. To anyone who don't know these two. This little green man is Ebenezer Von Clutch who runs Von Clutch's Motorworld Theme Park. This here is Pasadena O'Possum, she's Von Clutch's assistant." Crash introduced the two. "Now any questions?"

"Yeah… one…" Ripper Roo asked, "Which one is supposed to help us?"

"Well I can answer that," Von Clutch began. "We're both here to help. Ya see, my theme park is suddenly shut down for some reason. Don't know why would they shut down my park, but now we have nowhere to go, so we came to see Crash; heard he was in a pickle, so came over to help, yeah. Oh, the one that have the element power is Pasadena, not me okay."

"Yeah, have Speed Diarrhea Mouth answers will just throw me into a confusion, but thanks." Ripper Roo joked.

"Hey!" Von Clutch whined.

"Aku-Aku, what kind of powers does Pasadena have?" Dingodile asked.

Aku-Aku flew over to Pasadena.

"Hmm…I sensed brightness from within her." Aku-Aku replied. "Her power is definitely Light."

"Light?" Everyone asked.

"The power of Light allows one to manipulate light like the rays of the sun. In other words, she could travel the speed of light, shoot light beams that is as hot as the sun; very effective against the dark forces."

"Excellent, just what we need." Coco said. "Hey, but wait. What about the old man, what could he do besides yap?"

"Uh that, I don't know." Aku-Aku replied.

"Hey, I do. I am me ya know." Von Clutch responded.

"Oh, this gotta be great or stupid." Dingodile muttered.

Von Clutch, out of nowhere, pulled out a recycled car, already crumpled up and merely destroyed.

"Oh, lookout guys, the old man might pull a car out on us!" Ripper Roo joked. Everyone laughed but Crash (who is anxious), Tiny (who is too dumb to comprehend), Pasadena (who already knows), and Penta Penguin (who somehow knows what's coming).

"Quit laughing, I haven't done anything yet!" Von Clutch whined. Ignoring the laughing crowd, he began explaining. Suddenly the recycled car began to break into parts and swirled around him. "My powers are known as Cybernetic. With this power, it allows me to merge any part body with any machines that is synthetic. Allow me to demonstrate my power!"

"**Cybernetic Fusion-Blast Cannon**"

Holding up his right hand, Von Clutch's right arm began to mechanize and fuses with all the car pieces. His right soon grew larger and larger. After using up all the car pieces, Von Clutch transformed his arm completely in to a massive cybernetic cannon.

"Eh~, you can do that!" The once laughing group screamed.

"Haven't y'all been paying attention to what I said?" Von Clutch roared.

"Wow that was amazing!" Crash and Tiny cheered in excitement.

"Okay Crash," Von Clutch said. "We're ready to serve in the battle against Cortex."

"You don't worry, Von Clutch," Crash said, "with you and Pasadena, there's no way we'll lose. Am I right Pasadena?"

"Heh, heh," Pasadena chuckled, "Right you are Crash, together Crash, we can beat them."

Everyone began cheering, except Penta Penguin who is now trying to flee the group. However, she was stopped by Coco.

"What's wrong Penta Penguin, aren't you going to help?" Coco asked.

"Uh, no…well …uh, you all have powers and everything, but I don't." She nervously confessed. "I seriously don't, so I will now avoid trouble and leave you guys to save the world okay."

She dashed away from Coco and headed towards the forest again. Suddenly, she booted back by a magical barrier with the presence of dark magic. She quickly got back on her toes and ran back behind Coco.

"Where do you think you're going?" Uka-Uka said as he magically appeared.

"Aah! The evil mask, Uka-Uka!" Penta Penguin cried.

Everyone turned to face the floating mask, who stared at them.

"Well brother, it seems that you decided gather a few friends bring with you to your grave." Uka-Uka laughed.

Cortex and his seven minions suddenly appeared around our heroes; our heroes surrounded and trapped!

"Well, well, well…" Cortex sneered at Crash. "Apparently, we are no longer the only ones with powers of elements, now. It's seems that our first impression didn't really kill you, huh Crash?"

"In your dreams Cortex," Crash blurted out, surprising the rest of the villains but Cortex. "We ain't gonna die that easily you know, not when you have powers that can end the world right now."

Cortex looked beyond Crash and spotted Crash's new enlarged group.

"Hmm… it seems that I underestimated you Crash. I always thought you have a disability of making any friends besides rodents." Cortex joked, but was startled to see three of his former minions behind Crash. "…Ripper Roo, Tiny, and Dingodile, what is the meaning of this!"

"What, what on earth are they doing over there?" Nina asked. "Aren't you all evil or you decided to be Crash's slaves and minions?"

"Wrong as usual you little brat." Dingodile said. "We just thought that this is a perfect opportunity to get pay back. I told y'all regret dumping the three of us, now we're back with Crash here for revenge."

"Ha, so let me get this straight." Cortex laughed. "Besides the bandicoots, you three blockheads decided to team up with a rodent racer, an old Nazi man, and a fluff ball. Humph, it going to take more than those to defeat us, this is my opportunity to bury my mistakes of the past and rid you all from this world! Once that happens, the world will finally belong to us (with me on top), muh-ha-ha-ha-haa, ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep yapping while you still can Cortex." Crash groaned, "But it is this team that is going to kick ass, you know. To quote Optimus Prime, 'At the end of this battle, one shall stand, one shall fall…'."

"Indeed, Crash Bandicoot…" Cortex said sinisterly. Cortex nodded his head, signaling Kong for an attack.

Kong sprinted forward towards Crash.

"**Nuclear Pulse!**" Kong roared. He smashed the ground, causing a large glowing green gamma wave heading towards Crash.

Just as the wave about to hit the target, a figure suddenly came in front of Crash, blocking the force of the nuclear impact. Up front, standing unharmed was the mighty Tiny Tiger, providing his own body as a shield for Crash like a concrete wall.

"Don't even think about hurting leader!" Tiny sneered. "Ooh…Tiny smells a big weakling, and it ain't Tiny!"

Kong grumbled in anger. Cortex smiled and then laughed.

"Excellent, a great battle we shall have…" Cortex said. "Let us end this, Crash Bandicoot!"


	7. Ch 7: 3 Powerhouses vs UkaUka n Titans

Update alert! Review please and enjoy. Sorry if there's any words missing, tell me if there is any...

* * *

Chapter 7: The Three Powerhouses vs. Uka-Uka and the Titans

* * *

The time have come, Cortex's minions have surrounded Crash's forces, and the final battle is about to begin.

"Hmm, this doesn't look good huh?" Dingodile asked Crash.

"Not really, we still have more friends than our enemies." Crash responded sarcastically.

"Right…" Dingodile groaned. "We even have a civilian penguin on our side. Might as well just kill it and eat it."

Penta Penguin flinched and ran behind Coco again who roll her eyes at Dingodile's comment.

"Oh if it's numbers you want…"Cortex interrupted. With a single snap of his fingers, a horde of Titans appeared behind the villains. "…then, we plenty back here."

"Oh, I will enjoy 'jacking' these Titans." Crash smiled.

A sudden hand suddenly blocked him from attacking the monsters; it was Tiny's monstrous paw.

"Heh, hold it hero. Save your strength for the real fight." Dingodile said while patted his hand on Crash's head. "Leave this battle to us, consider it owing you guys."

Dingodile hand left Crash's head as he stepped forth along with the other two former villains, Tiny Tiger and Ripper Roo. Cortex laughed seeing the three stood forward.

"You must be a fool, Dingodile. You can't even beat Crash, let alone the three of you against my mutant army." Cortex sneered. "Are you sure that you don't need the bandicoot to do your work?"

Cortex laughed again, but there was a slight pause before Dingodile spoke again.

"No, this is more than enough to stop your army."

"Uh, Dingodile wait." Crash warned nervously. "These Titans are strong; the three alone can't beat this army by yourselves."

"Yeah Croc-Face," Coco interrupted, "let us help you guys in this."

Dingodile turned his head to Crash who was behind him and grinned.

"Trust us on this; you have no idea what we're capable of when we're together." He sneered sinisterly.

He turned his head back to face Cortex again. The three mutants now stood side-by-side, Tiny standing to the right of Dingodile and Ripper Roo to his left.

"Heh, so the three blockheads are the first to die then right?" Cortex asked. He raised his right into the air and yelled. "Very well, Dingodile, since you suggested this idea you will be the first to die! Mutants, attack! Kill them where they stand and tear them apart!"

Ten mutants lunged forth and was preparing to attack Dingodile head on, and yet Dingodile stood firm folding his hands.

"Dingodile, watch out!" Crash yelled to him.

Just as the mutants' sharp claws almost reached Dingodile's forehead, a sudden explosion but caused all ten titans to crash to the side of the three fighters. All ten lie dead in a massive crater on the side, a force so strong that it split the land in two. Standing in front of Dingodile was the monster Tiny. Apparently, a single punch of Tiny has knocked out the ten without realizing what hit them. Both sides flinched back at the incredible scene.

"What the…" Coco gasped in terror. "What incredible speed and force. Single hit have enough force to the split the earth in two!"

"This was unexpected…" Cortex muttered nervously.

From Tiny's blind side, about twenty more lunged at him. A sudden blur and the sounds of whacks, the thing everyone knew the Titans flew backwards. It was Ripper Roo who suddenly appeared in Tiny's blind spot, raising one kneel up high. In slow motion, Ripper Roo hopped over and kneed all twenty with rapid speed and silently with tremendous force, which matches Tiny's fist.

"How ya like my legs, quite flexible yes?" Ripper Roo laughed.

Another group of Titans came at both this time, and yet again stopped. Dingodile sprint forward pulling out a katana of fire and in an instant, he had slain the midair borne Titans, all fall to the ground around the other two.

"But how?" Cortex grumbled in fear, "Those Titans were genetically modified to be stronger!"

Dingodile swung his katana and face Cortex yet again.

"But what you didn't count on is that we have elemental powers." Dingodile said. "But even without them, these Titans are mere bugs that need to be squash. Tiny, The Fist of Fury and Unspeakable Power; Ripper Roo, The Unbreakable Feet of Cruelty and Destruction; and I, Dingodile, The Brain of Strategy and Devastation. Putting all the most powerful fighting parts to uses, we're the impenetrable force known as The Three Powerhouses.

"The-the Three Powerhouses?" Crash and Cortex said in synchronized.

Thousands of more mad Titans lunge and attack the three. The battle rages on as Tiny using his fists constantly and consistently smashing his enemy to oblivion, Ripper Roo kicking butt with his massive feet, and Dingodile bringing many deaths with his flaming katana. The army suddenly depleted until none left to stand. The Three Powerhouses stood triumphantly over the pile of dead mutants.

"They're stronger than I thought." Cortex muttered. "It seems I underestimated my former minions."

"Heh, if it's a fight they want, I'll give to them." Uka-Uka growled. Using his powers, he began to glow and suddenly pulling the mutant carcasses towards him. Yet again, Uka-Uka undergoes a massive transformation into a massive monster with tremendous strength and magical powers. "I'll be your next opponent for you low lives. I'm going to enjoy tearing you to scrape."

"Hmm, it seems I underestimated you, Uka-Uka." Dingodile said, pausing a bit. "You must be the biggest idiot of all then."

"You have big talk for a small creature." Uka-Uka said stepping forward into the ring. "Let's see how you idiots are going to handle a big monster like me then."

Suddenly, the Three Powerhouses eyes glowed in excitement and a sudden chill fell over the masked monster that tower over them.

"Oh is that so, I guess we gonna have to use our powers against you. Knowing our luck though, we gonna use more firepower than accuracy, so we may miss small targets." Dingodile laughed.

"Oh yeah, Tiny will unleash the force from within. No holding back." Tiny snickered.

"Yes, our powers are so unstable that it could cause a lot of damage…" Ripper Roo sneered wickedly.

"Uh hey, why are you laughing when I'm about to beat you inexperience element users?" Uka-Uka asked.

A sudden light bulb appeared above Penta Penguin.

"Uh, Cortex, whose stronger in terms of powers?" She asked.

"Huh, why Uka-Uka of course." Cortex replied curiously. "Why asked such a dumb question?"

"Uh okay, and how much stronger?"

"Well Uka-Uka said that his powers are an equal force to all of our elements."

"But don't you have those powers now?"

"Yeah so…"

A sudden realization.

"Oh crap, Uka-Uka, you're not at full strength!" Cortex yelled to Uka-Uka.

"Yeah, and your point is?" Uka-Uka grumbled. In the background, the evil mask could hear the three mutants laughing.

"Uh, Uka-Uka, one question." Penta Penguin asked again.

"What, can't you see I trying to kill these idiots here?" Uka-Uka barked.

"Uh, okay, in terms of target size, who's bigger?"

"Of course I am so what your point?" Uka-Uka roared. Suddenly, a flashback occurred that leads back to a few dialogues ago:

"…_Knowing our luck though, we gonna use more firepower than accuracy, so we may miss small targets."_

"Oh no…" He said plainly.

A sudden large sinister aura appeared behind him, causing Crash and the rest of his team to flinch in fear.

"So you finally got huh? Even Tiny figure it out faster than you." Ripper Roo laughed while his insane eyes glowed in excitement.

"Yeah, Uka-Uka's head must hollow with air, that's why he's a mask." Tiny sneered in excitement, his eyes glowing as well. "A no-brainer mask."

"Indeed, Tiny. So Uka-Uka," Dingodile said, snapping his knuckles his eyes glowing in excitement as well, "who is going to beat who again?"

Uka-Uka's fighting spirit suddenly dropped to zero.

"Oh shit!" Uka-Uka muttered. "What I got myself into!"

"Yes, what did you got ya self into?" Dingodile asked sarcastically. "Now a little bit about science, what heat something up…"

Dingodile jumped up into the air and began shooting a shower of fireballs at the big target Uka-Uka. Uka-Uka's body burned to crisp and overheated.

"…and then cool it down quickly!" Ripper Roo finished the question.

With a single kick to the face, Uka-Uka massive body quickly freezes, thus completely solidifies, and petrified it; the mighty great Uka-Uka frozen into a hard statue.

Tiny stepped forth toward the statue.

"Don't worry, let me help ya out!" Tiny roared.

Tiny swung his powerful fist at the statue, shattering Uka-Uka's monstrous body to pieces and sending the evil mask screaming in the air.

"Who else seeks death?" Tiny growled.

Crash and the rest of his team gasped in amazement.

"They're monsters!" Coco groaned in shock of the sight. "They had beaten a magical mask of evil itself!"

"My, my, well done, better than what I expected." Cortex laughed. "You manage to defeat Uka-Uka, that I'm quite impressed. Now then shall we begin the real game then."

Dingodile turned to Cortex.

"Game?" Dingodile questioned.

"Game, what game you talking about?" Crash asked.

"A tournament, one-on-one battle, kill or be killed!" Cortex explained. "Indeed, one shall stand, one shall fall, Crash. A legendary battle that will determine the fate of this world!"

Cortex laughed evilly as Crash makes his decision. It didn't take too long before he answers.

"Very well, we accept your challenge, for the fate of the world." Crash responded.

"Excellent, let the battle begin then." Cortex said. ", you're up first."

"Yes, my lord." cackled, stepping up.

"Heh, I know very well in his machinery, let me at him." Coco announced.

Dingodile who put his hand in front of her suddenly stopped her.

"Hold on," Dingodile said. "A time like this, you're not the best option, save it for some one else."

Coco puffed her cheeks up in anger.

"Okay smart-ass, who we're going to send up then?"

Dingodile turn to Crash.

"What do you think, Crash?"

Crash thought a bit for moment, and then he turned to his older brother.

"Crunch, this will be your battle." Crash said, startling everyone. "If anyone who can handle this, it's you."

"Uh, yeah bro but…" Crunch muttered in surprise. "Why me though?"

"It's just my instincts; I know you can do it. Unless you're trying to say you can't."

The last line tick Crunch off a lot. He began barking back.

"What, no, no, no. You think I'm going to lose against a half man missile?"

"I didn't say that."

"Watch carefully, watch you're older brother show you how to properly kick ass then."

Crunch marched proudly forward.

"I think you made the right choice." Dingodile said.

"Yeah," Crash replied scratching his head. "If anyone capable of fighting , it should be Crunch."

Dingodile smiled and looked towards the battlefield.

"Indeed, after all…they are…natural enemies."

"Natural…enemies?"


	8. Chapter 8: Natural Enemies

**NOTE: I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT IF YOU ALL WONDERING WHY THERE'S THIS UNKNOWN SPEAKER, IT'S N.G.I.N . FOR SOME REASON THIS SYSTEM ON MY COMPUTER DOESN'T SEEM TO SHOW HIS NAME NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I FIX IT. IF ANYONE KNOW WHY THIS HAPPENS, PLEASE TELL ME. I CAN'T EVEN WRITE HIS NAME PROPERLY WITHOUT IT DISAPPEARING AFTER SAVING. PLEASE HELP, THIS IS ANNOYING ME.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Natural Enemies: Thunder God Crunch vs. Rising Machine King

* * *

Crunch marched up to the empty field that was left open between good and evil, as he eyed his cackling foe. wobbled forward and started sidestepping, trying to intimidate his opponents with his movements and waves.

"Oh don't underestimate me, I'm no pushover." joked. "I'm really strong, strong enough take you down so easily. One missile and you're done."

Crunch made a face.

"Are you done with your monologue yet fool?" Crunch grumbled. "'Cuz I promise you, this is going to hurt you more than me."

They both began to circle each other like the start of a lion's death match. Both haven't made any sudden movement. On the sidelines, Coco wobbled over to Crash.

"Oi, big brother," She whispered to him. He looked over at her blankly. "You sure Crunch can handle this?"

Crash shrugged carelessly. "Don't know, it's just natural instincts to pick Crunch."

"Natural instincts?" Coco grumbled in confusion. She scratched her head, trying to figure out what Dingodile means by _natural enemy_.

Back at the stalemate, Crunch decided to make the first move and grinned in excitement.

"Let's see what my power can do!" Crunch chuckled. He shot out his mechanical hand forward, exploding out a powerful lightning bolt. "Eat this!"

held his ground and laughed.

"Yes, now, meet you doom fool!" shouted. "**Machinery Assembly Line Charger!**"

Suddenly, 's arms mechanized, morphing into what seems to be power poles. The jolt were redirected towards the poles and absorbing it. His missile on his head began to blow out massive steam and smog at its end.

"What the, no effect? What the hell you just did punk?" Crunch asked in confusion.

"Correction, what the hell did _you_ just did to me." 's corrected him. "You see, when it comes to machinery powers, your lightning just merely energize my weaponry. The more bolts you throw at me, the more power I receive to destroy you."

Crunch grumbled. _Crap, at this rate then, that fool is going to suck me clean. Aw, not cool, not cool at all to have this guy suck on me. Now that's just wrong! Eww!_ "Crunch, don't believe it. Let's try that again."

He shot out another blast at , but the results were just the same. laughed as Crunch struggle to inflict damage to him.

"Your powers are useless Cyber-Bandicoot." mocked him. "There is no stopping me! The more you hit me the stronger I become!"

From the sidelines, Cortex chuckled at Crunch Bandicoot's attempts and failures.

"Hmph, it seems a bandicoot will always think like a bandicoot." Cortex joked. He looked towards Crash. "Perhaps you should have worked on your brain more than powers first Crash."

Crash scratched his head nervously, having second doubts about his decision.

"Crap, maybe I did made a mistake." Crash mumbled. "Damn it, what the hell was I thinking sending Crunch out there! Ooh, he's gonna get slaughter out there!"

Coco tried to step up to interfere with the battle but was suddenly stopped by Ripper Roo, who shook his head to stop her.

"Are you nuts? Crunch is getting his butt kicked by that mechanical freak out there and you're not gonna let me help him?" Coco scolded him.

"Even if you do jump in, what then?" Dingodile asked her. "Machinery is very tricky, it could easily be powered by water as well. Going in there will be suicide for you."

Coco lowered her head, feeling so helpless at the moment. Pasadena came over and patted her on the shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"But there's have to be something we can do…to help." Coco replied.

"There's nothing we can do." Ripper Roo sighed. "If he fails, then he fails. If you go out there, we'll lose an extra teammates in the fight. All we can do now is hope that Crunch can pull this off."

"I agree." Dingodile nodded in agreement. He looked back at Crash. "Don't think about what Cortex say. He's just playing mind games with you to bring you down Crash. Crunch will just have to be a sacrifice for our victory."

Crash looked at Dingodile, then back at Crunch. A smile suddenly came to mouth, as he grinned in confidence. He looked at Cortex and gave a thumbs up.

"Hey, I'm Crash Bandicoot." He began. "I don't plan on losing that easily. You just wait Cortex. Crunch is just holding out for now, but his moment to counter will come like thunder!"

Cortex was quite startled by his nemesis's confidence, but merely smiled at Crash's foolish cockiness.

", stop with the games." Cortex ordered. "Finish this, now!"

"Yes, my lord." grinned. He shot up into the air above Crunch. "Time to end this. My ultimate weapons of doom, come forth! I call this one, **'s Massive Blitzkerg of Heavy Metal!**"

In a moment a storm of missiles and lasers came barraging down upon Crunch. Explosions boomed as they crashed down on to the ground, sending Crunch flying into the air. He landed hard to the ground, only to get bombarded by more of 's crazy weapons of mass destruction. More explosions went off, black smoke burst into the air as the flames grew.

"Crunch!" Coco cried to her oldest brother. She began to run towards the flames, but was held back by Pasadena and Von Clutch. "No, let me go, my brother is in there!"

landed back on the ground safely and began to laugh wickedly at the massive fire.

"I beat bandicoot, at long last we won against a bandicoot!" he laughed.

The bad guys began to howled and cheered over their victory as Crash's team stood firmly, hoping that Crunch didn't just die in the flames. Just as all seems lost, dark storm clouds surrounded the battlefield. The thunder boomed as a sudden powerful lightning bolt came striking down on the crater, clearing the smoke and fire.

"Heh, don't be stupid fool, it ain't over yet till the fat lady sings." Crash and his team heard. The bad guys quickly turned around, startled to find the mechanical super soldier still alive. From out of the crater, Crunch rose up to his feet like a god resurrecting the dead, wiped the blood that was pouring out of his mouth to the side and smiled. "I just realized something about my powers. My powers is electricity; powers of thunder and lightning. Powers that godly figures would have. That means I can't be defeated by machines, because I'm like the Thor, I'm godly being! Boo y'all, suck it, I have power of God in my hands!"

"He lives?" yelped. "There's no way you could have survive my ultimate attack!"

"Heh you don't get it? Ya don't punish god; God punish ya!" Crunch boomed happily as the thunder roared above him.

"No, you're not god…" Coco muttered in disgust. "You're our older brother who is so happen to be lucky to have powers that gods would have."

"Who crown ya Thor?" Dingodile muttered in disgust as well.

Crunch did a few stretches and threw a few air punches, trying to warm up. "Well now, I guess it's time for me to show you what god can do!" Crunch chuckled.

"Oh god." Cortex cheered sarcastically.

Crunch held out his two hands out to his side, jolting them with massive amount of energy, forming two yellow energy balls the size of basketballs. The clouds above twisted as two powerful lightning bolts came down at the two energy balls in Crunch's palms. "Here it comes!" Crunch yelled as he slowly forces the two energy balls with the chaining lightning bolts to combine together. The energy balls combined, charging up to become a white ball of lightning chained with lightning bolts that's stretches to the heavens. The white ball exploded, cloaking Crunch in a powerful white electric barrier throughout his whole exterior body, his wrists chained the lightning bolt chains that go into the dark storm clouds. "**White Thunderstorm God Mode!**"

Crunch was now fully energized again, revived and ready to rumble. trembled a bit, staring at his electrified opponent. "Why…why must you torment my glory!" cried. He suddenly lost it and shot a barrage of missiles at Crunch, yelling and screaming as he fired. "Why won't you just die and go to hell!"

Crunch grinned and lightning charge over in front of the startled , giving him a powerful electric punch to the jaw. "**God says No!**" Crunch roared, as was shot up into the sky. "**Eat my 300 Giga-Bolts—Thunder Strike!**"

Crunch zoomed into the air instantly and knocked the missile-headed igor back down to the ground. crashed back down, returning back on his feet to set up his invulnerable defense of energy absorbers again.

"**Do not play with God, fool. God don't play the same thing twice!**" Crunch boomed loudly from above. He held his right hand out and charged up a massive energy ball again. "**100 Giga-Bolts—Heaven's Raging Discharge!**"

The massive energy ball was release and zoomed down at 's machine setup. The energy ball disperses, neutralizing and frying the circuits of the machines.

"Oh no, it can't be. My precious machines short circuited!" cried. "That's impossible!"

Dingodile chuckled which grabbed Coco's attention. "Not necessarily, it's true that machine some sort of electricity to work its magic, making Crunch the perfect battery source. However, if the machines aren't efficient enough to take a large amount of energy, the system with fry causing the it go down, rendering the machines useless. Machines that takes in electricity for energy, but vice versa, electricity can overpower machines."

"Natural enemies…" Coco understood. "Natural opposing elements in the world we live in. Both sides can lose to each other, but win against each other."

"Yes, but apparently in this case." Dingodile explained as Crash closely listened. " is just a mere scientist with no experience in hand to hand combat, on the other hand, Crunch is a super bandicoot soldier that was created by Cortex to destroy Crash and upgraded by my technology. That's why in this battle, Crunch can not lose."

Back in the battle, was useless without his inexperienced machinery powers since they were shocked out. He started to flee from battle, but from above Crunch wasn't ready to let it end so easily.

"**You cause my family grief, you cause my sibling pain, you cause me to punish you like this!**" Crunch grumbled angrily. "**Now let your judgment begin!**"

The lightning bolt chains cracked and shattered as Crunch absorbed it. He held his hands above his head and began to charge up his attack and took aim at the fleeing . "**Divine Punishment!**" He roared. "**Heaven's Storm—White Lightning of the Mighty Thor!**" He aimed his hands at and unleashed a massive white lightning blast at the fleeing , blowing up the ground on collision.

"Hmph, this match is over." Ripper Roo chuckled as Crunch slowly floated his way to the ground. Ripper Roo looked over to the crater, seeing a black figure lying motionless.

Coco ran over to Crunch and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help you in the beginning in any way." She cried. Crunch chuckled a bit and hugged his little sister back.

"Well, thank you for your support anyways, little sis." Crunch thanked her. "Y'all didn't give up on me. Sorry for making y'all worried about me earlier. I promise, after all this, I'll get stronger to protect my family. I promise!"

"Ha, that's the Crunch I know." Crash chuckled as he patted Crunch on the shoulder. "I almost thought you were some different person back when you were fighting." Crunch grabbed Crash and pulled him into the hug, who hugged back. The three bandicoot siblings' spirits has rose and united again. On the side, Pasadena, Penta Penguin, Von Clutch, and even Tiny cried over the happy moments the bandicoot family was having (Tiny more than anyone else).

"Okay, enough with the lovey-dovey." Dingodile muttered and clapped sarcastically, breaking up the happy moment and killing the mood. "Oh Crunch, one advice to you next time."

"Yeah, what?" Crunch asked anxiously. "Give Crunch advice, so Crunch can improve."

"Yeah…" Dingodile muttered. "…Learn to talk normal, and…don't talk like God, because it makes you sound stupid and retarded."

"Oh." Crunch said embarrassingly. "Will do."

On the other side, Cortex slapped himself and stretched his face. "Well, that was unexpected." He sighed. "Well I guess that's too bad. N. Tropy, you're up next."

"Thank you Doctor." N. Tropy stepped up with his pitch-fork. "I'll end this in no time."

Crash's team looked over to find N. Tropy stepping up to battle.

"Heh, he's master of Time." Coco mumbled. She looked over to Dingodile, trying to mock him. "So who should be his opponent or his natural enemy smart croc."

"You're a blond-headed huh?" Dingodile mumbled. "Obviously Time's natural enemy is Space, but the problem is we don't have Space if you at least try to open your eyes!"

The two began to brawl again, leaving the question of who's going next dead. N. Tropy laughed at his opponents incompetents. "My, I just stepped up, and in no time you are all freaking out on figuring out on how to beat me. In result, the two brains choose brawns to beat each other, what losers."

"Losers?" Coco and Dingodile barked.

"Well then, how about you let me choose my opponent." The Time master chuckled. Before even a blink, he appeared over the short, weak, terrified, and helpless Penta Penguin. "Well it's decided. I will take out the lowest and weakest link, you."

Penta Penguin trembled in fear and gave a weak yelp as she shrunk.

"When I defeat you, you will regret joining the rodent's side. I will teach you the meaning of eternal pain and undying fear." N. Tropy threaten the little cute penguin, pointing his pitch fork at her. "Prepare yourself…"

"Okay!"

In an instant, it happened so quickly that not even Cortex or Crash knew it happen. It couldn't be helped or prevented, but in a moment…N. Tropy was shot back to the battlefield where Crunch and clashed. Penta Penguin peeked opened to find the weirdest and insane mutant protecting her, holding up his powerful right foot into the air. Ripper Roo, who without thinking kicked the Time master out of sight, stood looking at her. "Ya gotta be careful, or ya get pain." He laughed at her. She tilted her head to the side, blushing a little bit at him. Ripper Roo laughed and pounced over to the battlefield as N. Tropy got back on his feet.

"How about you pick on someone that is one size fits all!" Ripper Roo joked. He showed off a few high kicks in the air and stamped his feet down to the ground, causing the partial sand to turn to cold ice. "Ripper Roo, steps forth for battle. I'll put this battle on ice, ya!"


	9. Chapter 9: Frozen in Time

Chapter 9: Putting Time on Ice: Ice Fiend Ripper Roo vs. Master of Time

* * *

Ripper Roo began bouncing back forth like a sport karate contender getting ready to attack the enemy. N. Tropy tilted his head in confusion.

"You? You're just a crazed kangaroo. Craziness isn't going to save you from the wrath of time." N. Tropy mocked him.

"Hey, I'm not just a crazy kangaroo." Ripper Roo snickered, showing off a few of his kicks. His shot a powerful high kick and hold his stance. "I'm the crazy kangaroo, Ripper Roo, The Berserk Mutant of Kicks! As one the senior mutants, I'm quite experienced in dealing with any foe that gets in my way!"

"Hmph, very well." accepted, he pounded his pike into the ground. "Let's see if you're kicks can live up to your reputation." He wields his pike high above his head, pointing the sharp tip towards Ripper Roo.

N. Tropy patted his main clock on his chest and suddenly disappeared, reappearing instantly behind Ripper Roo, ready to strike the back of his head with his pike. However, Ripper Roo bobbled his head from side to side, avoiding the fatal blows without turning around and looking.

"Whoa, he's avoiding the attacks without seeing it coming! That's amazing!" Crash exclaimed, amazed by Ripper Roo's performance.

"Quite, Ripper Roo is a psychopathic experiment of Cortex. That craziness went all the way to his senses." Dingodile explained. "Even though N. Tropy is fast, but it seems that Ripper Roo's psychopathic mind seems to exceed that of time somehow. Adding the fact after being hit by the Evolvo-Ray so many times, he gained sixth sense, which allows him to sense enemy movements and attack from even his blind spots, making Ripper Roo the perfect contender to fight ."

Ripper Roo suddenly twisted his head, lodging a powerful skull bash right into N. Tropy's face. Didn't' expected the sudden counter, N. Tropy was smacked back in pain, even the master of time couldn't predict the attacks of a psychopathic animal. Ripper Roo twisted his body to full frontal and began taunting .

"Come on, come on, come on!" Ripper Roo taunted him. Taking the bait, N. Tropy lunged at the kangaroo again with his pike. Ripper Roo's neck began to stretch, wrapping it and his head around the pike. He cackled as his head approached 's hand. Fearing that the kangaroo might bite, yet again vanished and reappeared behind Ripper Roo. However, the twisted up mutant mere spin back, causing him to spin kick , knocking him back.

"Elastic fiend." he grumbled. "Your flexible body won't save you from the sharp end of my pike forever."

N. Tropy, now feed up, held out hand, generating a powerful energy ball. "This is good riddance to you vermin." cried confidently. "**Eternal Imprisonment!**"

He launched his attack which homed upon Ripper Roo. The attack itself could rip a being a part through time, possibly able to disrupt Island's history.

"Whoa, whoa, that's quite disruptive." Ripper Roo laughed, jumping and flipping to avoid the attack. "My turn to counter."

Ripper Roo's feet began to generate coldness into his toes as they freeze up. "**Deep Freeze Slumber!**" He flipped to avoid the attack again and quickly kicked out massive dry ice cube the size of a crate at the attack. Both attacks collided, giving off a powerful energy surge, ending with a near dissipated attack of 's, incased in a massive gem-shape ice. "Heh, now that's eternal imprisonment. Time can't rush ice now."

"What? My attack! Failed?" N. tropy cried in shocked. "Impossible, nothing can stop time!"

N. Tropy, now enraged, shot a few more at Ripper Roo, who merely kick them to freeze each one of them. Each one fell, fueled to increased in anger.

"How dare you mess with The Master Of Time. I shall erase from history, and destroy your very existence!" roared.

Ripper Roo chuckled, showing off his kicks again. "Keep lining your attacks up, and I'll keep knocking down."

"Then I'll just gonna have to slow you down, and speed things up." The Master of Time snapped his fingers and in an instant he disappeared again. This time though, Ripper Roo's movement suddenly slowed down extremely at the point where a snail could catch to him. A blur suddenly zoomed around Ripper Roo. It was , traveling and attacking at lightning speed, throwing a lot of attacks at the slowed psychopath. After five seconds, reappeared clearly in front again and snapped his fingers. At that point, like a force of a rocket, Ripper Roo was shot back instantly, feeling all the fast and powerful attacks that gave him as he skid across out to sea. A massive tidal wave washed him back to shore by luck as he lie there in massive pain.

"Ripper Roo!" Penta Penguin cried, wobbling over to the kangaroo. "Are you alright?"

"Ow…" Ripper Roo groaned after ten seconds. "My head…" With the help of Penta Penguin (somehow), he manages to get back on his feet, but still stumbling.

"Hmph, fool." N. Tropy shook his head as he approached the stumbling psycho. Penta Penguin quickly and instantly retreated and hid behind Coco. "You should have stayed down while you have the chance. Now, I'm forced to kill you."

He snapped his fingers again and began to swirl around Ripper Roo at rapid speed. "You should have never crossed my path." N. Tropy laughed. "Can you keep up with me, the Master of Time?"

Ripper Roo stumbled a bit more, still dizzy from the last attack. He shook his head to snap out only to find zooming around him. He was completely surrounded, no where to run and no way to escape. N. Tropy began throwing jabs at him, however he merely ignored the impact. He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly.

"It's not the matter of keeping up with Time." Ripper Roo sneered. "It's the matter of slowing it down."

Ripper Roo hopped on his head, performing a headstand while his opponent dashed around him. With running around, Ripper Roo began to spin faster and faster, almost mimicking an upside-down spin attack of Crash. "This is why I'm one of the powerhouse of the team, due to my wacky style of attack." Ripper Roo cackled. A cold blue twister began to form around them, turning the battlefield to thin ice. Suddenly a massive powerful blizzard appeared, freezing their surroundings. Due to the quick freezing, began to extremely slow down. Ripper Roo finally hopped back on his feet. "This attack should do the trick. Freeze , freeze…"

On the sidelines, Team Crash and Team Cortex were also feeling the chill of the snow storm.

"What the hell is this…" Coco muttered, being highly affected at the point of getting a cold.

"This attack…" Dingodile muttered back, who is also highly affected and having an animated snot flying to the side. "It's like the once and only event in history. The time when the temperatures dropped like crazy, and barely any life was able to survive. Only those that built for the cold barely lived. It seems that that event is temporally reoccurring. For Ripper Roo to master such a devastating technique, it's quite insane, but insane is what he is. This is Ripper Roo's arena-shaper technique: **Frozen Ice Age!**"

"That's amazing!" Crash yelled, suddenly appearing in a big orange comfy snow coat, but his voice was swept away with the storm.

"Eh~~, where the hell you get that!" Coco and Dingodile demanded, wanting a snow coat of their own.

Back in the fight, is now completely frozen and immobilized to move. No matter what he tried, he could break free; his system, considering that is mostly robotic, was at total stand still. Ripper Roo cackled as he hopped around madly.

"Now that you're caught in my cold winter frost, it's time to break you out." Ripper teased his frozen nemesis. He lifted his right foot up to waist level, gave out his signature laugh, and let it loose. "**Hexagon Kick!**" In a blur, Ripper Roo unleashed swift power kicks in a formation of a hexagon. "And pop…" He joked, finishing his technique with one final drop kick in the center of the imaginary hexagon. Just like that, the swift cluster force to effect and shot into the sky and beyond, landing somewhere nobody knows. "…goes the weasel."

"He did it!" Penta Penguin cheered happily.

"Alright!" Crash, Tiny, and Von Clutch yelled, applauding Ripper Roo.

Ripper Roo took a bow as if he was on stage and began his way back towards his comrades. Penta Penguin ran over to greet him midway.

"You did it! You actually won! I'm so glad you're okay. It's because of me you have to fight him." Penta Penguin blabbered to him happily. Ripper Roo smiled back at her as he approached her. Before he could though, he stumbled and collapses unconscious into her arms, who immediately caught him when she realized. "Thank you… for saving me…" The cute penguin whispered to him in his ear.

Tiny rushed over and help, picking them both up his massive arms. "Let Tiny help!" He smiled, as he headed back with them.

"Time to play!" A humorous voice called out from behind the giant tiger mutant. The new guy, Rilla Roo, suddenly sprang up from behind without order or warning. His cheeks and throat swelled up like a frog croaking. "**Sonic Blaster!**" He roared, directing a focus beam of sound at the ambushed Tiny.

"A sneak attack!" Pasadena cried.

"Crap!" Von Clutch gasped.

"Tiny behind you!" Crash called to him.

Before Tiny could even react, a burst of flame suddenly flew by intercepting the beam before collision, canceling the attack.

"Hey where's Rilla Roo's attack go?" Rilla Roo wondered, scratching his head and looking around.

"Heads up monkey!" A voice from above called to the confused mutant. "**Bursting Nova!**"

Rilla Roo squealed and ran away as huge fireballs came hurling after him, burning up the battlefield and covering it with a blanket of black smoke.

"Rilla Roo thought Rilla Roo gonna die." Rilla Roo exhaled, trying to catch his breath.

"Attacking someone that isn't looking is quite dirty." A voice told Rilla Roo from the blanket of smoke. Dingodile appeared and walked out of the burning field. "Then again, you were always the dirty type trickster."

"Rilla Roo doesn't mind, me like playing dirty." Rilla Roo joked.

"Well then, if you want to play dirty then." Dingodile growled, igniting his fists into flames. "The Devil himself will join the fray."

Rilla Roo leaped forward, getting ready to engage his flaming opponent.

"Ready or not then, here Rilla Roo comes!" He roared as he began charging.

"It's hunting time!" Dingodile growled, putting his flames at full blast.


End file.
